


Inhuman Conditions

by hbomba, lonejaguar



Series: Being Human [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonejaguar/pseuds/lonejaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tension is high at the Clubhouse as a new roommate moves in; Some unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Continuing The Human Condition saga. It’s not necessary, but you may want to read that first. This will be a trilogy.

__

“Let it ring,” Bo said, stilling Lauren’s hand on her cell phone. 

Her mouth was on Lauren’s neck, her hands having crept up to cradle her breasts in them and Lauren couldn’t really care what or who was on the other end of the line. She let her hand slip away from the phone as her voice mail took over. 

Bo’s throaty laugh awakened her desire. Warmed through from a night’s sleep, Lauren lay in Bo’s arms as her hands played over her body. Her eyes had barely achieved focus when Bo made her move to initiate yet another round of morning sex. They were still so much in love and unaccustomed to being together that whenever the mood struck there was a lot of abusing the rules of Kenzi’s Guide To A Happy Home.

Bo’s hunger shone through with a flash in her eyes, and the intent was burned into them. She looked at Lauren, appraising the doctor as a lone hand smoothed down the slope of her neck, between her breasts and across her navel. Her fingers crept lower and Lauren gasped when she reached her objective. Lauren moaned which brought about a smile in Bo. A perfect, glowing smile of self-satisfaction. Lauren opened an eye and swatted at her. Bo flinched playfully and then returned to her exploration of Lauren’s body. Her fingers delved into her and Bo sighed at her warmth before pressing a kiss against her lips.

They stayed that way for moments, long enough for Lauren to urge Bo for more. The room spun as she obliged and Lauren couldn’t form a coherent thought. So when the plaintive buzzing of her cell phone startled her, she tried hard to focus.

“Bo, I need--” She reached for the offending phone.

Bo smiled. “I thought we were going to let it ring?”

“There might be an emergency--”

“I think we’re going to have an emergency here if you leave me like this.”

“Bo.” Lauren regarded her seriously. “Just let me check. It may be nothing.”

“Fine.“ Bo picked the phone off the bedside table and dropped it into Lauren’s outstretched hand. A few button presses and Lauren was sitting up and pulling away from Bo. “Whoa, where are you going?”

“Someone needs my help.”

“Who?” 

“Vex.” Lauren walked away, into the bathroom. She ran the tap, letting the water warm before splashing it onto her face.

“Nuh uh. No way.” Bo crawled out of bed and followed her. “Vex is a big boy.”

Lauren squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush. “What’s the problem?”

Bo stood behind her, making eye contact in the bathroom mirror. “I don’t want you to go into Dark Fae territory alone.”

Lauren spit into the sink and looked at Bo. “Then take me there.”

“I can’t. I’m meeting Dyson this morning.”

“What if he’s hurt, Bo?”

“Are we talking about the same mesmer that infected me with a parasite, has nearly killed everyone in this crack shack and hosted an S&M party--using our bedrooms, I might add--while we were at the movies one night?”

“The very one,” Lauren nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Bo crossed her arms. “I’m going to have to put my boot down.”

Lauren dropped her toothbrush in the cup next to the sink and turned to face Bo. “What?”

Bo ran her hands down Lauren‘s arms that hung defeated at her sides. “I am responsible for you and I really don’t think this is a good idea, Lauren.”

“I didn’t know I needed a chaperone,” she scoffed and walked past Bo back to the bedroom.

“Lauren,” Bo called after her from the bathroom. 

She sat on the edge of the bed. “I need a purpose, Bo. I can’t be a kept woman.”

Bo stood at the threshold to the bedroom and looked at Lauren. She could tell Bo was weighing her options as she quietly appraised the woman in her bed. She checked the clock on the wall. “We’ll talk about this later, I have to meet Dyson in forty-five minutes.”

Lauren seethed as she watched Bo ready herself for her meeting with Dyson. As Bo straightened her hair, Lauren dressed casually and sat in the chair in the corner of the room, reading the file Bo had been working on. When Bo breezed in and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled plaintively and watched her take the file and go. She listened for the car door to slam and roar of the Camaro’s engine before standing and hurrying downstairs.

“Hey Doc, got any hot plans today?” On the couch, Kenzi kicked her legs in the air like a synchronized swimmer. Lauren gathered her medical bag and slipped into her leather jacket. Kenzi froze. “Where are you going?”

“Out.” 

Kenzi scrambled to her feet. “No way, not without me.”

“You sound like Bo,” Lauren muttered.

“Do I sense a little trouble in paradise?”

“I thought being owned by Bo would be different, I guess.”

“Hello! It is different. You don’t have a curfew and you get to bang the boss every night. Bet you never had that with the Ash.”

“It doesn’t bother you when she tells you that you can’t do something?”

“Sure, but she’s just trying to protect us.” 

“Yeah well, maybe I don’t need protection,” Lauren said, emboldened and standing tall.

Kenzi laughed. “Doc, I’ve seen your moves, trust me you need protection.”

Lauren looked Kenzi over in her footed pajamas. “Are you coming, or what?”  
__

It was the conviction in Lauren’s voice that stuck with her on the drive to the Dal. She had heard it before, but it hadn’t been directed at her before. For the first time, Bo had to do something she never thought she’d have to: say no to Lauren. And it did not go well. Maybe she could have been less condescending. Maybe if she hadn’t been so anxious. Bo pulled her car into the alley and sighed. But you just don’t walk out on a succubus in the middle of sex.

The Dal was quiet, a few regulars taking in the fine breakfast menu. Dyson sat hunched over a cup of coffee at a table near the fireplace. He looked up and smiled at her as she approached.

“Good morning,” he said.

“It’s morning all right,” she replied, smiling half-heartedly at the server as she filled a second cup. “Leave the pot.”

At the server’s puzzled look, Dyson frowned at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah just…” She sipped her coffee. “Bit of a disagreement this morning.”

“Ah,” Dyson nodded, refilling his cup. “Well, I looked into those missing girls you asked me about.” He slid a file across the table. “No similarities popped up, different jobs, different families.”

“Great, so we’re no closer to anything.”

“Ah, but,” Dyson flipped open the file. “They all have ties to the Fae.”

Bo scanned the pages, one belonged to a centaur in the west end and disappeared on her way to work. The second was the pet of an ogre who ran the stadium downtown and the third was owned by a vampire who runs Noche Vita. All Dark. Bo shook her head. “I don’t get it, hunting Fae-owned humans? Isn’t that like, against the law?”

“Well, it’s theft, essentially.”

“So why would a someone be stealing humans?”

Dyson leaned back in his chair. “Got me. Settling a score?”

Bo tucked the file into her bag. “Thanks, Dyson. I’m going to take this home. Maybe Lauren can shed some light on this. If she’s still talking to me.”

“Good luck,” Dyson said. “I’ll let you know if I find out any more.”  
__

The taxi sped away from the clubhouse. It was raining, which was oddly fitting of her mood. The city streets blinked by as they raced toward their destination. Kenzi had abandoned her footed pajamas for clothing more befitting of her and Lauren had triple-checked her medical bag for supplies as she waited. She was nothing if not thorough. 

“So Doc, you’ve got a funny way of showing Bo that you accept her as your owner.”

“It’s complicated.” Lauren brushed invisible lint from her leg.

“No, it’s not. She saved you from a life of collegiate hell, she saved your ass from the Fae and I’m willing to bet she’s saved you from yourself, too.”

“She’s my girlfriend. It feels like a contradiction in terms of our relationship. How can we be equals if she‘s got the last word on what I can and cannot do?”

“Being owned is what keeps us safe, Doc. Sure, Bo is a terrible owner. She’s flighty and indecisive and sometimes unfair but she loves us and she would do anything to keep us safe.”

Lauren took a minute to absorb what the younger, and shockingly, wiser woman had said. Kenzi was right, Lauren was being impulsive and defiant. She had to work on her acceptance of this situation. She thought this was what she wanted but living the reality was more difficult than it had been under the Ash. It was when the business and pleasure lines converged that the problems arose.

Like a child, Kenzi chased the raindrops that beaded on the window with her finger. It was moments like these that Lauren could feel Kenzi’s lost innocence. The taxi’s brakes squeaked as they approached the address and the cabbie hung a U-turn, screeching to a stop in front of the building. Lauren paid the man and they ran through the rain to the building’s impressive glass doors. Kenzi yanked what must have also been an impressive weight as the door barely budged. Comically, Kenzi put all she had into pulling it the rest of the way open and Lauren stood back with a bemused smile playing on her lips.

“What? You could help, you know,” Kenzi grouched. Lauren pulled on the door handle with Kenzi and they passed through. Lauren checked the registry that hung in the security entrance and dialed four numbers. “Where’s the doorman? Swanky place like this…” Kenzi trailed off. 

“Vex? It’s Dr. Lewis--” The door buzzed and clicked open before she could finish.

Kenzi grabbed the door handle and yanked like she was prepared for it to weigh as much as the outer door, stumbling backwards when it gave easily. “Am I on candid camera because that shit was not funny.”

Lauren pointed at the camera in the lobby. “Someone’s watching…”

Kenzi pointed at the camera. “I want a copy of that shiz. You hear me?”

The expansive interior lobby made no bones about being high end. Polished silver ornately decorated the fireplace that crackled in the center of the room. There were stairs along the back wall and elevators to the right. Lauren marched in with purpose and poked the elevator button.

“This place is a little pretentious, even for Vex.” Kenzi looked around the foyer as they waited. “Don’t you think?”

“He’s a different Vex, I suppose anything is possible.”

“I guess.”

The elevator dinged. The ride was silky smooth. There was little jostling of the car or its passengers when it came to a halt on the twelfth floor. Kenzi looked down the hallway before exiting the car and Lauren followed her lead. They were two humans in Dark Fae territory without an owner to protect them. Jesus, Lauren, what have you gotten yourself into? She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head. It’s just Vex.

Kenzi knocked on the door and startled Lauren out of her haze of self-doubt and devaluation. “Game face, Doc, it’s go time,” Kenzi whispered. When no answer came, Kenzi jiggled the door knob. When a soft click was heard and the door creaked open the women shared a look. 

“Vex,” Kenzi called into the darkened apartment. “Vex, you wanker, can’t you answer your door?”

“Kenzi--” Lauren warned, holding up a hand. “Vex, are you okay?” she called into the darkness.

The light from the street cast an eerie blue-grey light into the sunken study. In the center was a large office chair, turned away from them. Lauren approached the chair and slowly turned it to face her. There, unconscious and gagged, was Vex. She bent over, checking his vitals, as the real host of this get together pushed through the doors to the bedroom.

“It’s a boondoggle, Doc.” Kenzi tugged on Lauren’s jacket.

“A what?” Lauren asked, confused.

“A fast one, a con, a trap!”

“Dr. Lewis, so glad you could come help dear, sweet Vex,” the Morrigan’s tone was dripping with sarcasm. “And you brought a friend? Eponine, is that you?”

Kenzi grumbled and hung close to Lauren.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Lauren removed Vex’s gag and reached into her medical bag, pulling smelling salts from it. She waved the salt underneath his nose and suddenly he snapped awake. Lauren started to untie his restraints when the Morrigan nodded at Bruce.

“Can’t let you do that, ma’am,” he said, his hand eclipsing Lauren’s.

“What’s the big idea, Brucie?” Kenzi griped.

“You see, Vex is one of my special guests.”

Sensing the their luck was turning, Kenzi pulled on Lauren‘s arm. “C’mon Doc, let’s get out of here.”

“What about Vex? We can’t just leave him here.”

“You won’t have to, Doctor. You see, you’re my guest of honor.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Come now, Doctor. It’s my Golden Jubilee. How can you deny me?”

“Like this,” Kenzi said, pulling Lauren toward the door. They were halfway across the living room when Bruce separated them. “You can’t do this to us. Bo will know that we came here,” Kenzi said.

“Oh, I have what I need,” The Morrigan said, glancing at Lauren. “You run along home and let your owner know the clock is ticking.”

Bruce escorted Kenzi to the door. “Sorry, Kenzi,” Bruce moped as he placed her outside the threshold and closed the door.

“Bruce!” Kenzi yelled, banging on the door. “Give me back my friend!” Kenzi tried the knob and found it locked. “Shit!” Kenzi took note of the placard on the door and skulked toward the elevators.  
__

Bo rushed in the front door, taking refuge from the rain. It was a shitty day outside and was starting the feel like that extended inside as well. Bo dropped the files and her keys onto the island’s countertop, grabbed a napkin, and began to wipe the water from her face. 

“Kenzi?”

Bo walked to the couch and called her name again, “Kenz?” Bo began to feel alarmed. Kenzi had her footed pajamas on when she left and that was a sure sign that Kenzi intended to stay in all day. Bo walked to the stairs. “Lauren?” she called before starting her way upstairs, trying again as she entered the bedroom. “Babe?” 

Bo sighed. The pattering of rain on the roof would have been soothing if the stillness of their home wasn’t so unnerving. Bo tread back downstairs, snatching her keys off the table and trotted back out into the rain.   
__

Kenzi rushed through the Dal’s doors, creating little commotion in the atmosphere. She didn’t have to look far before she found Bo waiting for her at the bar.

“Where have you been?” she admonished her. “I’ve looked everywhere for you.”

“We have a code red, grade A, super shitty situation developing in the North.” Kenzi hopped up onto the bar stool next to Bo.

“Kenz, did you get into the special brownies again?”

“I’m serious. This is so not good.” Kenzi jittered.

Bo looked around, concerned. “Where’s Lauren?”

“About the Doc…”

“Where is she, Kenzi?” Bo was losing her patience, hoping the answer involved Lauren being mad at her at home.

Kenzi picked at the cocktail napkin beneath Bo’s drink. “The Morrigan kinda took her and Vex.”

“Vex?” Bo repeated, not without a hint of anxiety. “She went to help him after I told her not to go.”

“You should know by now, the Doc has more experience being owned than you have owning.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kenzi shrugged. “She knows the dynamics. That you won’t punish her so she does what she wants.” 

“You do what you want.”

“And you don’t punish me.”

“Are you suggesting I punish Lauren?”

“Hey, what you do between the sheets is up to you, but I think we should really focus on finding Lauren and Vex.”

“Kenzi--” Bo said, shaking her head. “Show me where you went.”  
__

They stood in front of unit 1211 as Kenzi rambled on about what had happened. When she stopped at last, Bo raised a fist to the door and knocked three times. The door opened hesitantly. A small middle-aged man revealed himself.

“She’s left something for you.” With that the door closed again and Kenzi and Bo looked at one another. Kenzi tapped her hands on her thighs in a strange and nervous rhythm. When the door finally opened again she exhaled deeply. “She said give it to the busty one. I don’t mean to be rude, but I believe this belongs to you.” He passed Bo a box with a bow on it.

“Thank you.” She smiled, turning to walk away.

“She’s a nasty piece of business,” he called after them as they walked toward the elevator.

“Cletus ain’t joking,” Kenzi hooked her thumb at him in agreement, pressing the elevator button a dozen times in succession. “You gonna open it?”

Bo stood there, worry shrouding her features. “We watched ‘Seven’ last night.”

“Wha--oh. So you think Lauren’s head is in that box?”

“No! I mean, I don’t know. But I’m kinda scared to find out.”

“Lemme see…” Kenzi looked at the box from every angle. “You really think that box is big enough for the Doc’s giant brain?”

“Kenzi! Not helping.”

“Just open it.”

“No.”

“Open it.”

“I can’t.”

“Bo, you can suck the life force from a room full of people, you can open a damn box.”

And like that, Kenzi had a fistful of red ribbon and the lid was dangling below. Bo looked into the box and while she was relieved to not find Lauren’s face looking up at her, she was more than mildly concerned about the clock that counted down. 

47:59  
__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.

__

49:55

It had been an hour before she saw light again. After Kenzi left Vex’s apartment, Bruce had approached her with a sympathetic look and a black hood in his hands. His hulking frame disappeared in front of her as Lauren was shrouded in darkness and ushered quickly out of the room. She hated telling herself I told you so but - as her hands were cinched together with cable ties - her defiance got her into trouble again. One of these days she might learn her lesson.

After being placed in the back seat of a car, Lauren reasoned every possible exit to the situation she found herself in. Every conclusion involved her telling herself to sit tight and be quiet, Bo would come for her soon enough.

“My advice would be to do what they say,” came a rumbling voice. Lauren turned her head toward the source, trying to calm her nerves. “She can’t hurt you.”

“Why?”

“Dammit,” she heard him whisper. “Nevermind.”

He didn’t say another word until the car stopped and she heard the engine turn off. The door clicked as Bruce got out of the car. There was a minute of silence before she jumped as the door opened next to her and a massive hand closed around her arm. He pulled her gently from the car and guided her across a gravel parking lot. The air was cleaner wherever she was. Her lungs filled with the cool air.

There was a jingle of keys and a door unlocking. There was no mistaking the stale smell of a low-rent motel room. Lauren half expected the place to be torn apart with mattresses on the floor and wallpaper curling off the walls. When her vision was restored, she was surprised by the beds that were fully made and the table and chairs in the corner. She was right about the wallpaper, though.

“Where am I?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Lauren spun on her heel at the proximity of the same rumbling voice and came face-to-face with the massive chest. She looked up at him and backed up a few steps. “Who are you?”

“Bruce,” he said, producing a pocket knife from his pocket. Lauren pulled away from him. “Take it easy.” He cut her hands free.

Lauren walked to the other side of the room, rubbing her wrists. “You can’t fault me for thinking the worst.”

“No, that I can’t,” Bruce said as he slid the knife into his pocket. “Though, I’m not the one you have to worry about.”  
__

47:14

“All right, Bitchdusa, where is Lauren?” Bo strutted into the Morrigan’s office, Kenzi following close behind her. 

Evony looked up from filing her nails. “Ah ha! The game is afoot!” she laughed. “The doctor is, of course, safe for now.”

“We had an arrangement.” Bo vibrated, barely containing the anger she felt.

The Morrigan‘s eyes hardened. “You had an agreement with that bleeding heart Ash. And let’s face it, what are you gonna do about it, unaligned succubus?”

Bo’s eyes flashed and Kenzi tugged on Bo’s arm. “C’mon, Bo-Bo. If she wants to play, we’ll beat her at her own game.”

“And if you don’t, remember your human doctor fondly.”

Bo turned to Evony again. “You touch her and you will regret it.”

The Morrigan cackled. “She does love her humans!”

When Bo lunged for the Morrigan, Kenzi yanked her backwards and Evony’s cackle broke into a wicked chortle. Standing at the elevator they could still hear her laughing at them. Bo looked at Kenzi and shook her head. “What did you guys get us into this time?”  
__

47:01

Bo walked at a hurried pace, Kenzi hopping along behind her as they made their way back to the Camaro. 

Bo looked at Kenzi over the roof of the car. “So how can she be safe for now but in…” she looked at the clock still counting down. “Forty-seven hours and one minute, they’re going to kill her?”

“Oh, balls,” Kenzi groaned.

“What?” Bo asked.

“She said something about a Golden Jubilee.”

“So?”

“They offer sacrifices at those things,” Kenzi said plainly.

Bo frowned. “How do you know?”

“I know a guy,” she shrugged.

“And you’re just telling me this now?”

Kenzi drummed her fingers against each other. “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Upset me?“ Bo looked to the sky in exasperation. “Kenzi, upsetting is you eating all the ice cream. Upsetting is when you forget to put the laundry in the dryer and it gets that funky smell, hell, upsetting is even when you disobey me and go into Dark Fae territory with my girlfriend and come out alone. This? This is a whole ‘nother stratosphere of upsetting, Kenzi. They’re going to kill Lauren. How could you let her go?”

Kenzi‘s jaw dropped. “She doesn’t even do what you tell her, how do you expect her to listen to me?”

“I don’t know,” Bo sighed. “Kenzi, I’m going it alone.”

“What? No way. Believe it or not, the Doc is my friend too and I wanna help.”

“Calm down, Scrappy. This has gotten too dangerous and the last thing I need is for you to be kidnapped, too.”

“Come on!” Kenzi cried to the sky. “The Morrigan didn’t want me, she was after Lauren.”

“Things change, Kenzi.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that from you.”

Bo paused, suddenly not sure she and Kenzi were talking about the same thing anymore. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Kenzi kicked a pebble as they stopped.

“If you’ve got something to say, now’s the time.”

“It’s just,” Kenzi started, looking around the street. “There have been a lot of changes in the past few months and I don’t feel like we’re jiving so much anymore.”

“Jiving?”

“You’re busy with Lauren, and hey, I don’t blame you for that. If I were into that sort of thing I’d like to think I’d tap that.”

“Kenzi--”

“It was compliment. Nevermind. You’re busy with your shit, I’m busy with mine. I’ll catch you later.”

“Kenz--” Bo looked after Kenzi as she walked away and sighed. She never imagined the ramifications of Lauren becoming her human and the impact it would have on her relationship with Kenzi, especially. It had been a blissful few months of normality--as normal as things could be with the Fae involved. Lauren had settled into her role as a freelance physician and for her part Kenzi had accepted Lauren into their home. It was as close to a nuclear family as Bo ever saw herself achieving. But now Kenzi had run off, Lauren was kidnapped and her little family was crumbling.   
__

45:14

Lauren jolted upright as a knock came at the door. She watched Bruce get up from his chair in the corner to open the door. The smooth glide of Evony invaded the space. She walked like she was walking on the backs of slaves. A gentle oppression of a spiked heel to smooth toe. Lauren must have paid the Morrigan’s legs a little too much attention because when she looked up, Evony’s murder-red lipstick glimmered and her white teeth glowed in the dim lamp light.

“On your feet, human.”

Lauren spent the five seconds it took to get to her feet mentally cataloguing all the different ways she could kill the Morrigan without so much of a drop of blood. And even though she used to say it helped her cope, that she would never actually go through with it, Evony was starting to change her mind.

“You like what you see?”

Lauren looked away. “I’m with Bo.”

“A human with a succubus for a lover? Commendable, really it is.” She moved a few steps closer, her eyes exploring Lauren‘s body without shame. “Tell me, is it hard keeping up with her or are you built naturally for it?”

“I‘m surprised,” she replied. “I never took you for being so crass.” Lauren was out of her depth and she knew it. The Morrigan stood confidently before her. Lauren wondered when Bo would save her from this mess; a mess that she created, but one that only Bo could fix.

“I figured you’d be used to that, though I suppose anything is forgivable with a hand between your legs,” the Morrigan sneered.

“You must be upset that you missed out on that.” she said emboldened by the Morrigan’s invasive questioning. “You should be.”

She had barely heard the sound before she felt the sting, it happened so fast. The Morrigan had raised a hand and slapped Lauren hard. She held her cheek as Evony took a step back and, hand on hip, appreciated her handiwork. When Lauren looked up behind a veil of blonde hair, she was smiling. 

“I wonder if you show your owner the same respect you’ve shown me?”

“Bo’s nothing like you,” Lauren breathed.

“You’re right. We are nothing alike. She cares what happens to you. I am not a fan of your work, however, this,” she swirled a finger at Lauren, “is working for me. And such a young and promising doctor -- your talent makes my mouth water.”

“I’m not interested.” Her cheek throbbed.

“If you can keep up with that succubus, you might be able to keep up with me.” Lauren looked away but remained silent. “Come now, doctor, the prospect can’t be so bad, can it?”

Lauren narrowed her eyes. “Why would I betray Bo?”

“Well, most people want to have it off before they die.” Evony smiled and a chill ran through Lauren’s body. “No snappy response to that, doctor? My big news is out and you have nothing to add?” She traced a finger along Lauren’s jaw, lifting her chin. “You, my dear, are the featured sacrifice at my big party. Dark Fae are lining up around the block. It‘s the hottest ticket in town.”

“You can’t do this,” Lauren protested, pulling back from the Morrigan.

“Oh, but can’t I? Your unaligned owner has been coddled by the Light for far too long. Now, she’s going to learn why we choose sides.”  
__

44:34

“I just don’t get it. I try to help, I know I can help, and she still pushes me aside.” Kenzi sat on the bed, sheets wrapped around her waist. She readjusted the strap on the black camisole she had pulled back on against the cool air coming in from a window on the other side of the room.

“She just wants to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, well,” Kenzi scoffed. “Let me tell you, my safety has been questionable this past few months.”

“Relax, Little Mama.” The bed sank and Hale handed her a glass of red wine. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Hale, I gave up the chance to become Fae because I thought I could still do some good the way I was.” She sipped the wine and looked down at herself. “But here I am, still a puny human.”

“A beautiful human,” Hale corrected. Kenzi made a face at him. “Look, Bo’s a great girl and everything, but she needs to pull up her britches and deal with her humans.” He raised his hands in surrender at Kenzi’s dropped jaw. “I know she doesn’t like to own humans and all and you all have your autonomy, but the fact is most Fae aren’t going to give a shit about humans, owned by Bo or not. And they‘re not going to respect the deal you have with her.”  
__

43:53

There was a commotion coming up the stairs. Lauren was sitting on the bed as the door creaked open slightly and then Vex’s legs flailed, kicking it the rest of the way open as two large men carried him into the room, still restrained. Vex’s demented giggle filled the room as they took great care in securing him to the other bed. The door hung open like a dare, like a dream that was about to become a reality. Lauren stood, and while the men were fighting with Vex, she slipped out into the hallway.

Vex never went anywhere lightly, so why did she think being held captive would be any different? Her heart pounded as she tiptoed down the stairs, freedom was just around the corner, she could feel it. But like any of her solo endeavors lately, her excursion came to a grinding halt when she rounded the corner and came into contact with Bruce’s overpowering chest. 

“Shit.”  
__

41:47

They sat in darkness, the blue light of the television flickering over them. The movie had ended five minutes ago, but neither had made a move to reach for the remote. Kenzi sighed, tucked into Hale’s side on the couch.

“I have to help her.”

Hale rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “Why, Kenzi? Bo already said to stay out of it. You know, most humans would be happy that meant they didn’t have to worry about anything.”

“I’m not most humans. And she‘s my best friend.” Kenzi straightened Hale‘s collar. “And I feel really bad that I haven’t told her about us yet.”

“Kenzi, we can’t, not yet.”

“I know. That’s why I want to get her girl back for her. You know, say I’m sorry with a daring rescue of the love of her life.”

“Lauren’s being held by the Morrigan, Kenzi.” He looked down at her. “I couldn’t even get past all her security, let alone her, how do you expect to?”

“How I always do it,” she said, slapping his arm playfully. “Diversion.”

Hale sighed. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“I didn’t ask you, Siren.”

“I know, but that sweet ass is going to need some back up.” He smiled at her. “And crashing the Morrigan’s party sounds like a great way to spend the evening with you.”  
__


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.

__

40:33

It was a rough night. Vex had kept Bruce busy with his complaints and constant yelling. Lauren wished he would just fall asleep so she could get some rest, too. She hadn’t slept more than ten minutes at a time since she had been taken. She thought about yesterday morning, it felt more like a week ago, and the regret she felt was overwhelming. She sighed.

The door opened wide, its knob bashing into the hole, already punched in the wall. They had pulled the drapes last night so when the bright morning sunshine poured into the room, Lauren squinted. She might not have been able to see straight but the silhouette that walked through the door was unmistakable. 

“Doctor,” she tsked, “I heard you took a little fieldtrip last night.” 

“I just needed some air.” Lauren sat on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap.

“If you wanted to see me, you could’ve just called a car.” Evony removed her leather gloves one finger at a time. She shooed Bruce from his seat at the corner table as another of her guards delivered a silver service to the table. He pulled away the domed lid to reveal an elaborate breakfast. “Doctor, I thought we could get to know each other better.”

“I know all I need to know about you,” Lauren said ungraciously.

“Good! So we’ll talk about you then.” She smiled wickedly. “I’ve been thinking,” she started, poking at her scrambled eggs. “I’m curious. How do you see your future?” She waved the fork in the air. “If you were to get out of this mess you’re in, of course.” She took a bite of a sliver of toast. “Do you really think you’ll be barefoot and pregnant at home with the kids as your succubus life partner goes off on a feed? What happens when she brings someone home for you to share? Will Trick babysit?” She laughed spitefully, spearing a strawberry with her fork.

“You are a horrible person.” Lauren’s expression was untouched by the horror she felt.

Evony cocked her head and pouted. “Touch a nerve? Well,” she folded her napkin and lay it on her plate, “thank you for keeping me company while I ate my breakfast. You know what they say about breakfast? It’s the loneliest meal of the day.”

She stood and took a step towards the door before turning to face Lauren one last time “Do think on it, Doctor,” she smiled before disappearing into the sunlight streaming into their room before the door plunged them into dimness again.

Vex raised his eyebrows. “Hoo-hoo, she likes you.”

“Shut up, Vex.” Lauren laid on her side with her back to him, the mattress creaking as she did so.

“No really, she really likes you.” Vex looked over at Lauren.

“Then why is she going to kill me?”

Vex shrugged. “The Morrigan’s infatuation lasts only as long as you’re of use to her. In other words, putting out might get you out of here alive.” He winked at her.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh really? Forgotten about your tragic girlfriend already? Comatose and unawares while you got your jollies off with Bo?”

Lauren squeezed her pillow and tried not to be slugged by the utter truth in Vex’s statement. “You have no right.”

“You humans are all alike. Forgetting your sins when it suits you. Well, I’m here to tell you that you are not perfect, Doctor, and it’d pay you to realize that.”   
__

43:11

She had ended up back at the Dal. Kenzi had been MIA for the better part of the day and evening but Bo had to focus of Lauren. She worked the crowd, trying to find out more about the Morrigan’s big party before sitting down across from Dyson, who sipped his beer. The frothy head clung to his mustache before he licked it away.

“I heard about Lauren,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah? You ready for an adventure?”

Dyson glanced around them. “Bo, I can’t.”

“What?”

“I can’t go onto Dark Fae territory looking for a human that doesn’t even belong to the Light anymore.”

“I get it. Lauren is just a job.”

“There are rules, hundreds of years older than you. They deserve my respect and yours.”

Bo slapped her hands down on the table, pushed away from it as she stood. “Just remember who saved your ass when it mattered. When it really mattered. She was there for you, Dyson. She averted a war between her kind and ours and you can’t help her?”

“I’m sorry.” He lowered his head and looked away.  
__

42:57

The blurry black and white image floated across the screen for the fifth time in the thirty minutes she had been watching the documentary. Lauren stared at the professors and scientists on screen, talking about a mythical animal that lived in a lake in Scotland. She was having difficulty absorbing any of the information -- not that any of it was new -- her mind constantly barraged with thoughts of ethics and mortality versus loyalty and survival.

“I can’t believe those tossers.” Vex hadn’t said anything for hours and Lauren was enjoying the silence. She chose not to respond to him, hoping that would curb any further conversation. “I mean, she hasn’t lived in that loch for over a century.” Another silence. “She’s not there, you idiots!” he yelled at the television. “Morons, all of them.”

Lauren sighed. “They’re not morons, Vex,” she said. “They just don’t know the truth.”

The chair in the corner knocked against the wall when Bruce got to his feet. “I need to make a phone call,” he said and pointed to Lauren. “You’re in charge.”

“What?” Vex was incredulous. “You’re putting a mangy human in charge of me?”

“Behave yourself.”

When the door closed behind Bruce, the television droned on about lake monsters around the world as the show closed out. Lauren picked up a magazine and leaned back against the headboard.

“Do you like to swim, Doctor?” Vex spoke again.

Lauren sighed and dropped the magazine into her lap. “Yes I like swimming, Vex, can we have a little quiet time for a bit?’

Vex shrugged and looked to the ceiling. “Ah well, I hear the Vodyanoi likes it when they struggle.”

“The what?” Lauren turned toward Vex, her legs crossed.

“The monster in the lake we’re going to. Don’t tell me the doctor that knows everything hasn’t heard of a vodyanoi.”

“Of course I’ve heard of a vodyanoi, I just--”

“Didn’t think they existed?”

Lauren could feel the color leave her face. It was bad enough knowing she was going to be killed in less than two days, but to know that she was being sacrificed to a rare under Fae was something else. “How will it happen?” she asked.

“I imagine the Morrigan will have all her little lapdogs in attendance for her shindig. Jubilees are a big deal, it’s quite an honor to get offed during one.”

“I’m beside myself with anticipation,” Lauren mumbled, looking out the window at Bruce on the phone.

“Hey at least you know how you’re going,” he said. “I dunno what she’s got in store for me.”

Lauren picked up the magazine again. “You’ll forgive me if I lack the compassion for your situation.”

Vex tugged on his arms. “Well if you can’t feel sorry for me,” he said. “Think you can at least see your way to untie me?”

“Ha, not likely.”

“Come on, love, help a fellow captive out. I’ve always admired you, you know.”

Lauren couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. “Really.”

“I mean, I’ve listened you go for hours with that succubus and even I top out around three or four…”

“Are you actually having this conversation with me?”

“What’s your secret?”

Lauren closed the magazine and looked at him. “Sometimes it takes a woman’s touch, Vex.”

__

41:26

The shot went down like fire, burning her throat and warming her belly. Bo poured another. Trick had left the bottle behind when he had to serve paying customers and Bo had taken advantage of the gesture. She threw another one back and then looked at the clock counting down, mocking her with each blink. Bo had hit another dead end. Lauren was counting on her and she deserved more than Bo drinking her face off while the time was running down. She lowered her forehead to the bar top. The stool beside her creaked and a familiar voice was reaffirming what she already knew.

“Heard you found yourself in deep shit again.”

“I don’t need your help,” she said into the bar.

“No,” Tamsin said. “But Lauren might.”

“Why do you want to help, anyways?”

There was a wistful sigh. “I’ve seen a few of these Jubilees and it’s never a nice way to go.”

“Why’d you do it, Tamsin?”

Tamsin crossed her arms, the blue leather of her jacket squeaking as she did. “I was bored.”

“Tamsin,” Bo urged.

“Sometimes when I see something beautiful, I have to destroy it. And sometimes it destroys itself.”

Bo looked up at Tamsin who poured herself a shot. “You’re a terrible friend.”

“At least you know what you’re getting.” Tamsin sighed. “Look, I’m Dark, I can get you in to places. Let me help you. Consider it part of my rehabilitation.”

Bo filled their glasses again. She lifted the shot glass and tapped it against the one Tamsin held aloft. “Double-cross me again and I’ll kill you.”  
__

36:21

She hadn’t eaten in what felt like days. The Morrigan’s show with her silver service was a clever measure of torture. Lauren would have killed the Morrigan herself for a bite of the fresh fruit on her tray. The food sat there, uneaten after she left. The food Bruce was instructed to keep in eyesight of the hostages without letting them eat it. Vex was indifferent. She doubted he ate a proper meal set on any given day--he seemed more the type to drink or drug the hunger away.

Bruce had told her the fast was for purification. That the vodyanoi was an ancient Fae and his purity must be respected. At that Lauren rebelliously thought about eating paint chips and peeling wallpaper--anything that could harm what was about to harm her. Of course she could never bring herself to contaminate herself in such a way.

But the silver service… She walked over to the table where Bruce read a newspaper and lifted the silver dome. Bruce immediately folded the paper he was reading and placed a hand on hers.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you eat.” he said.

“I thought you said she had to keep us in good health,” Lauren pressed her luck.

“Eating isn’t a requirement . The average human can go three weeks without food.”

Lauren silently cursed herself for going toe to toe with Bruce. He had clearly done this more times than she had and was ready for whatever she could throw at him. She set the lid back onto the tray and returned to her bed.

“Just like a human, you are. Picking through Fae leftovers like a vulture.”

“Shut up, Vex.”

“Someone gets a little touchy when she’s hungry. Imagine how Bo feels right now,” he giggled.  
__

38:13

The elevator dinged, Bo and Tamsin stepping out of the car and walking the distance into The Morrigan’s office. She stood and pushed away from her desk, trailing a finger around the glass top desk as she walked around it. “I must say, you have a little spark plug on your hands with that human,” Evony grinned, crossing her arms.

“What did you do?” Bo was guarded but her worry shown through.

“Oh, nothing that you wouldn’t have done yourself,” the sparkle in Evony’s eye gave Bo pause.

“If you hurt her--”

“I heard you like to share, or is that just you? Whatever the case, she assured me you had an open relationship.”

“You’re lying. Lauren wouldn’t--”

“Oh, but wouldn’t she? What about her secret girlfriend or her secret identity? I’d say truth telling isn’t high on your dear doctor’s list of priorities.”

Tamsin cleared her throat and Bo looked at her. She shrugged. “She kinda has a point.”

“Great, thanks, that helps.” Bo straightened her shoulders and looked at Evony. “I will find her.”

“You keep saying that but so far…” Evony held up her hands.

“This is pointless. Let’s go.” Bo turned on her heel and headed for the elevators.

“And Tamsin,” Evony called after her, “don’t think I haven’t noticed who you’re slumming it with.”  
__

37:12

Lauren looked over her shoulder at Vex, who was still tied to his bed but his head had dropped to hang between his arms as he slept. She adjusted the volume on the television and changed the channel. A chill ran through her and she turned to look at Vex again, whose head suddenly snapped back and his eyes flew open. Lauren recoiled.

“I’m not watching another National Geographic special, Pollyanna.”

Lauren took a second to catch her breath and as she did she cocked her head and frowned at the trickster, still chained to the bed.

“I’m serious,” the mesmer said.

“I didn’t know it was such a sore spot for you.”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been watching sodding cheetahs and leopards and bears and sharks and sheep cloning--Shit love!”

“I didn’t realize…” Lauren trailed off as Vex interrupted.

“And I’ve been your captive audience for much too long but I’m telling you right now, not another buggery documentary!”

“Fine.” Lauren raised her voice to match his. “What do you want?”

“Settle down, or I will settle you down.” Bruce said from his chair in the corner.

“Hmm, sounds tempting, Bruce. I’d love for you to choke me out again, baby.” Vex giggled and winked at Lauren. “What a rush.”

“What do you want to watch, Vex?”

He cleared his throat. “The cooking channel,” he said avoiding eye contact with her.

“That’s what this was about?”

“C’mon!” he barked. “You’re not the only one who’s gonna die here.”

“All right, all right.” Lauren searched the channel list pinned next to the television and punched in the numbers.

Time passed quietly, peacefully and Lauren took notice that Vex hadn’t said or done anything disgusting in quite some time. An hour of Nigella Lawson will soothe most beasts and Vex in particular, was as calm as Lauren had ever seen him. 

“My granny makes the best treacle toffee,” he said to Lauren who was sitting on her bed reading another magazine someone had left behind. “There’s no way this could be as good as my gran’s.”

“But I’m sure it helps when it’s a buxom Briton showing you how it‘s made, right?”

“What’s your problem? She’s your type, too. Tall, dark and busty…”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Vex…”

“You telling me you wouldn’t hit that?” he asked, nodding at the television. 

She adjusted the magazine in front of her face, removing Vex from view. “I think I’ve shared enough with you today.”

“Oh right,” Vex said, glancing at the television. “Well since you’re so into sharing, can I have that succubus’ number?” He giggled.

Lauren threw the remote at Vex. “You’re disgusting.” She got to her feet and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door against Vex’s incessant laugh. 

“Oh come on, I’ll let you watch!” Vex shouted from the other room. Lauren could hear Bruce yelling at Vex to keep it down. The situation was untenable. It was one thing to be locked up away from the world awaiting death, but it was entirely another for her to be trapped with Vex until she died. She thought of Bo and Kenzi and how she had let them down. Sure the Morrigan probably would have found a way to steal her before the Jubilee, but at least there would have been a fight, some resistance of sorts. No, Lauren walked headlong into this mess, handing herself over, she’s just lucky they didn’t do anything to Kenzi. 

She looked at her face in the mirror, her eyes were tired, the baggage of a few sleepless nights obvious under them. Her hair was mussed and not quite right--she’d given up on trying to fix it. This is what she’d become again: a disheveled slave with a degree in medicine too proud to admit her status in life was her own doing. Lauren turned the faucet on and splashed hot water on her face. Despite their argument though, and despite their combined stubbornness, Lauren knew Bo was coming for her. Bo would always come for her. She just wished she’d hurry up already, time was running out.  
__

34:34

They sat in Bo’s Camaro. Tamsin had complained that it wasn’t exactly an undercover vehicle since every Fae and his brother knows the unaligned succubus drives a bright yellow muscle car, but they had little choice since Tamsin’s truck had been destroyed and she hadn’t bothered to replace it yet. 

“So what’s the plan?” Bo was anxious.

“I know a few Dark Fae safe houses, I say we scout those out and we might find Lauren. It‘s a shot in the dark but it‘s worth a try.”

The first address was deserted. They walked the perimeter, listening for activity and when it became clear this safe house was either empty or abandoned, they moved on. They searched two more like the first before they pulled into a low rent motel on the waterfront. The paint was weatherworn and discolored, some windows were boarded up but inexplicably there were cars in the parking lot. 

Tamsin took the rear, Bo, the front, each window was inspected as she passed it until they met up at the staircase. At the top of the stairs sat a room, hastily abandoned, the television still blared, a silver service sat on the table. One of these things is not like the other. Bo lifted the silver lid to reveal a half-eaten breakfast.

“Someone told them we were coming.”

“Your car, maybe?” Tamsin made a face.

“How ‘bout you?”

“Why would I offer to help you if--”

“To waste my time. We’ve been driving in circles for hours and suddenly we find where she’s been held and she’s gone?”

“You didn’t expect to find her on the first try, did you?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Bo shrugged.

“You’ve dealt with Morrigan before.”

Bo sighed. “Where do we go now?”

“Your place. We need to regroup and by regroup I mean get drunk.”  
__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.

__

35:13

There had been lots of occasions where Lauren had been woken up unceremoniously. Alarm clocks, fire alarms, Light Fae security entering her quarters, a small Russian woman jumping on the bed. Every time she fell into a fitful sleep in her prison of a hotel room, Lauren expected a similar wake up call. So she was surprised when she felt the heavy hand of Bruce on her shoulder.

“Dr. Lewis,” he said softly.

Lauren blinked a few times before her eyes focused on his looming figure. “What is it?”

“We have to move you.”

Lauren sat up. “What? Where?”

“I can’t tell you, Ma’am.” Bruce backed up and she saw the familiar black fabric in his hand. “But I thought I’d get you settled in the car before I wake Vex up.”

She looked over at Vex’s head dangling between his arms and silently hoped the pain in his neck when he woke up would be substantial. She sighed and held out her hand for the hood. “I suppose I should be grateful for that.”

Bruce stood in stunned silence for a second before he handed the hood over. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Yeah, me too,” she said, slipping the hood over her head.  
__

33:48

“Another dead end, what‘s next Inspector Clouseau?” Bo sighed and made a beeline for the bottle of red wine on her counter. Biting on the cork, she pulled it from the bottle and poured a pair of glasses. Tamsin pursed her lips and sat at the end of the couch looking pensive. When Bo plopped down beside her and passed her a glass, they shared an awkward glance. “It occurs to me that I should be doing a lot less drinking and a lot more looking for Lauren but I’ve run out of options, I don’t even know where to start anymore.”

“Drinking is always where I start.”

“Could you be any less helpful? What are we gonna do?”

Tamsin shrugged. “I’m not all that invested in how this one turns out, I’m afraid.”

“Then why are you even here?”

“Because I’m still waiting for my insurance claim to come through. And you always have booze.”

Bo looked at the wine glass in her hand and grouched, setting it on the coffee table.   
“We’ll tail her.”

“Because the Camaro worked like a charm last time,” Tamsin sneered. “Alternately, a plan that might actually work: we find out where the Jubilee is and we snatch Lauren before they can sacrifice her.”

“And what? Just chill out until then?” Bo was incredulous.

“We plan. She’s a sacrifice, the Morrigan has to keep her in good health until the Jubilee.”

“I can’t sit around and wait till zero hour while the Morrigan brow beats Lauren.”

Tamsin drained her glass. “If she’s to be believed, Lauren is holding her own.”

Bo rolled her eyes. “You would bring that up.”

“And you’re still upset about it.”

“That’s because it’s not true.” Bo stopped herself and looked down at her glass. “I know Lauren.”

“You know her chances of survival are greater if she sleeps with Evony.”

“Okay, Einstein. Soon you’ll be teaching me about the laws of probability.”

“Who’s got time for that?” Tamsin said pulling a face and draining the bottle into her glass.

Bo sighed. “Lauren.”  
__

32:57

Strong arms hoisted Lauren from the back of the car and set her on uneven ground. A hand clamped down on her shoulder and pushed her ahead. She tripped and stumbled forward but the hand was there to keep her from falling. This could be it, she thought. She might be being led to her death right now. She could be walking headlong into whatever the Morrigan had planned for her. She listened, really listened. Sandy dirt beneath her feet, crickets as far as can be heard, water, she could definitely hear water lapping at the shoreline. Shit, she thought, Vex was telling the truth. The one time he tells the truth and it was about how she was going to die. 

Behind her she could hear Vex start his usual commotion with the guards. The kicking, the swearing and yelling disturbed the peacefulness of their location.

“Stop.” Bruce’s hand more than his command was what halted her in her tracks. “Let me,” he said quietly, lifting Lauren up the two small stairs. Four more paces and Lauren was inside. It was hot, like someone had been cooped up in there all day and night, there was little airflow inside. 

Bruce lifted the hood from her head, her eyes took a minute to adjust but when they did she saw three more humans sitting in the small cabin. Lauren recognized them from the folder Bo had left on the bed. Missing humans owned by Dark Fae. It was all starting to come together. The Morrigan was settling her scores on a grand stage. If Lauren didn’t despise the woman, she would certainly applaud her aplomb.

As it was, however, Lauren was fast running out of options. Bo must have been close to finding her for them to move her, or, it was just her time to be moved. Lauren had no concept of time since she’d been taken. She’d seen the day change twice and she knew her time was coming to an end.

Bo, she pleaded in her head. Come quick.

__

30:46

The bar was scuzzy, there was no getting around that, and Bo wondered, as she often did, if Dark Fae were really this rough, or if Tamsin always took her to the worst joints in town. She was betting on the latter.

It was rowdy and there was a fight by the dart board in the corner but all eyes were on the women by the time they had set their second foot in the establishment. Bo scoured the crowd, trying to spot trouble before it found her. She looked at Tamsin with a note of worry glinting in her pupil. 

“Easy girl,” Tamsin whispered.

“So did we come here to get our asses kicked or…” Bo trailed off as she laid eyes upon a poster pinned to the wall next to the door. There were concert announcements and for sale fliers pinned all around it, but there, on golden rod paper, was a photo of the Morrigan. Bo turned and ripped the poster from the wall.

The crowd was starting to turn on them. A few patrons shouted at Bo, their hands, balled into fists. And when Bo tore down the Morrigan’s poster, the group began to revolt, surging forward.

Tamsin looked over her shoulder at Bo. “We can take ‘em,” she said under her breath.

Bo smiled. “Trying to keep this on the down low,“ she whispered. “I got what we need, let’s go,” she said folding the poster and tucking it into her pocket and waving to the crowd. Tamsin spun around to regard the men as she pushed her way out the door.

__

28:04

Kenzi was laid out on the couch when Bo and Tamsin came through the door noisily. Tamsin surveyed the room and immediately set her sights on the tequila bottle on the coffee table. She tilted back the bottle and closed her eyes at its harsh finish.

“So what’s a vodyanoi?” Bo asked as Tamsin, looking at the flier they had stolen from the Dark Fae bar.

Kenzi sat up, alarmed. “A vodyanoi?” she repeated. “Are all my childhood nightmares real?”

Bo looked between Tamsin and Kenzi. “What is it?” she repeated, impatiently.

“Pretty nasty lake monster. Drowns humans, mostly.” Tamsin swiped a handful of change from the side table and took another swig from the bottle.

“So this thing is going to drown Lauren.” Bo opened the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of water from it. She cracked the cap and took a sip.

“Knowing the Morrigan, she’ll probably help it along.” Tamsin’s trailed a finger along the back of the couch as she walked around it, still drinking from the tequila bottle.

“What are we talking, like cement shoes?” Kenzi piped up, peering over the back of the couch at the women.

“Restraints and weights are more likely.” 

“You still think it’s a good idea to wait till the last minute to rescue her?” Bo looked at the golden poster again.

“Do I look like I have all the answers? I haven’t showered in three days and the last time I made a decision it cost me my job.”

Kenzi grabbed the paper from Bo and read it quickly. “’Featuring former Light Fae doctor, Lauren Lewis.’ The Doc must really have a following.” 

“Gimme that.” Bo took the poster back and took another sip of her water. “I can’t believe people would celebrate someone dying.”

“Ain‘t no party like a Dark Fae party,” Kenzi said in a sing-song voice.

“I’m glad you’re finding so much entertainment value in Lauren’s situation.”

“Bo-Bo, I love the Doc as much as the next guy but you gotta admit this situation is crazy cakes. And I’m talking crazy cakes with extra frosting and edible sequins.”

Bo rolled her eyes and snatched the tequila bottle from Tamsin. “So we’re just gonna go there, swoop down and save her?”

“Something like that,” Tamsin said, stealing the tequila bottle back.

“Great. Glad we have a plan. No sweat,” Bo said sarcastically.   
__

26:07

The Dal was quiet. The Fae were a-buzz over the Morrigan’s Jubilee and the guest list, so the plan Hale and Kenzi had discussed needed a little more muscle. Hale slid past a group at the door and walked to the bar, noticing Dyson on the far end. He nodded his order to the bartender and moved down, leaving a stool between them.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

Dyson nodded. “Not much.”

“You busy tomorrow night?” Hale asked, a smile growing on his face. “Wanna tear shit up with me?”

The smirk was due to his old partner’s exuberance. It was something he’d missed from working together. “What are you up to?”

Hale leaned in then, taking a quick look for anyone that could overhear. “Kenzi and I are going up to the Morrigan’s Jubilee to break Lauren out. Wanna come?” His smile was big and he tapped Dyson’s arm with the back of his hand. “Huh? Come on.”

“I already told Bo, I can’t do it.”

“What?” Hale was honestly shocked. 

“She doesn’t belong to the Light anymore, Hale.” He stared at his beer. “The new Ash is… not as lenient as the others.”

“Seriously? You don’t think Lauren dying would have an affect on the Light? You don‘t think stealing and sacrificing your ex-girlfriend‘s lover is against Fae law?” Hale stared at Dyson studying the glass between his hands. Finally, he sighed in frustration. “Okay, scratch that.” He leaned in again. “Don’t you think Lauren deserves a fight after saving your ass? Or Kenzi?”

“They still belong to an unaligned Fae.”

“They’re our friends, Dyson, who cares who they belong to?” Hale nudged him again. “Come on, we’re getting a chicken.”

Dyson frowned at him. “A chicken?”

Hale tugged him off the stool. “I’ll explain later.”

__

26:17

Tamsin insisted on standing guard. “You never can be too careful,” she’d said. Old habits…

Bo sipped red wine as she perused her arsenal of weapons. Tamsin stood in the corner looking out the window through the wood slats covering it. On this eve before the Morrigan’s Golden Jubilee, Bo was preparing. She was preparing for the fight of her life, the fight for Lauren’s life. “Let‘s face it, the Morrigan has us out manned and out gunned.” Bo closed the trunks one by one and moved to sit on the bed. She sighed.

Tamsin squinted at Bo, studying her posture and form as she lifted the wine glass to her lips again. Bo could feel her eyes upon her as she sat back against the pillows. Tamsin turned then and walked toward the bed, sitting beside Bo.

“If this goes right, you won’t need weapons,” Tamsin reasoned.

Bo crossed and re-crossed her ankles anxiously. “I don’t know how you can be so confident about everything.” 

“The less you care, the easier it is.” Her deadpan delivery frustrated Bo.

“Nice. Real nice,” Bo replied.

“Sorry. I don’t have time for lies.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Bo asked out of childish curiosity and regretted the question as soon as it had left her lips.

“Old enough that I stopped counting.”

Bo clinked her glass against Tamsin‘s. “That’s one way to avoid aging.”

“I avoid a lot of things,” Tamsin said stoically, setting her glass aside. “And I see the way you look at her and I still hold out hope that you might look at me that way too.” The vulnerability in Tamsin’s blue eyes sparkled like light from water.

“Tamsin…”

Tamsin’s hand crept onto her cheek. “You can tell me…” she whispered against Bo’s lips.

Bo pulled away slightly. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t. I’m with Lauren.”

Tamsin sat back and folded her legs. “You’re with a human,” she said with a mix of disgust and confusion.

“A human that I love.”

“Dyson was right about you.”

“Oh, this should be good,” Bo said to no one in particular. “What did Dyson say about me?”

“That your humans will be your downfall.”

“What does he know about it?”

“You’re going to trash the Morrigan’s Golden Jubilee with an aging Valkyrie for back up and nothing else for a human. Do you not see the madness in that?”

“I love her and if there’s anything that loving her has taught me, it’s that love makes you do some pretty stupid stuff.” She looked at her hands. “I can’t leave her to die.”  
__


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.

__

23:50

It was so hard to wait. For the last twenty-four hours, Lauren had awaited her fate at the hands of the Morrigan. All because she was stubborn and wanted to make a point. Well, you made your point, she thought. You’re an idiot. Lauren had been pretending to read for an hour. She was now less than twenty-four hours away from being food for an ancient under Fae and despite her wishing for Bo to suddenly burst onto the scene and sweep her away in romantic fashion, the reality was clear.

“Bruce?” The hulking bodyguard looked up from the book in his hands. “I want to see the Morrigan.”  
__

23:35

The evening was cold and Lauren was thankful for the sweater she was wearing, however thin it was. Her hand tightened around the handle of her medical bag - something she had to convince Bruce to give back to her - as the large Fae led her to the Morrigan. The lake they had brought her to was beautiful. It was still in the late evening, the moon lighting up the surface. Trees lined the shores save for the abandoned cabins they found themselves in. As they walked past a couple small cabins identical to her own, Lauren spotted a long dock that stretched almost thirty feet into the lake. It was fresh lumber, still a bright blond color and Lauren shivered. It was meant for her.

Bruce stopped at the door of the cabin closest to the water. It was larger than the others, but outwardly looked the same with its post and beam construction and shingled roof. Bruce put his hand on the doorknob and paused, looking down at her.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he rumbled.

Lauren’s lips pulled into a tight smile and she breathed in. “It’s either this,” she said and then gestured to the newly constructed dock. “Or that.”

Bruce shook his head and opened the door. He caught the eye of the Morrigan before ushering Lauren through and stepping in after her.

“Well, well, well,” Evony said, pushing herself up from the small table in the corner. Dressing for the outdoors for the Morrigan seemed to include a form-fitting white blouse, even tighter cargo pants and high-heeled leather boots. Lauren looked for the discarded pith helmet. “What do we have here?” She took the few strides between them slowly, purposefully. The Morrigan was no fool and she took every opportunity to gain the upper hand. The extra swing in her hips did not go unnoticed.

Lauren sighed. “I’ve reconsidered.”

“Reconsidered what?” The smirk on the Morrigan’s face was predatory.

“Well,” Lauren started, putting her bag on the table next to the door. “I heard you were a connoisseur of barnacle goose.”

The energy in the air changed then. Lauren wasn’t one to admit to anything she couldn’t quantify, but being with the Fae had definitely changed her perceptions. “I’ve been spending some spare time trying to synthesize it in the lab so that maybe it could be marketed to the Fae.” She took a step toward Evony. “But I’m loathe to try it out on a succubus as powerful as Bo because, let’s face it, it would be throwing fuel on the fire.”

Evony closed the gap between them. “You have it?”

“I have it with me, yes,” she confirmed with a smile. The shift in the Morrigan’s attention was obvious, but when she tried to move to the medical bag, Lauren stepped in front of her.

Evony’s eyes were locked on to her target and stood close enough to Lauren to hear her breathe. “If you‘re lying…”

Lauren smiled again and leaned into the Morrigan. The shudder in the Fae leader‘s next breath was telling when Lauren‘s lips touched her ear. “Wanna play Doctor?”

__

20:09

She lay in bed more as an exercise in futility than as a way to get some rest these days. Bo had barely slept a wink since Lauren had disappeared and the clock counting down next to her alarm clock wasn’t helping with that worry. This all could have been avoided if Lauren had just listened to her. And if Kenzi hadn’t encouraged her. 

Bo tried to pinpoint when life got so complicated. When she became someone who owned humans and when they became her reason for living. She didn’t ask for the responsibility, nor did she seek it out. She claimed Kenzi and Lauren because if she didn’t claim them, they were at risk. It was a chivalrous act, or so she told herself. But now, it was complicated by human will and the rebellious act of free thinking. Bo tried to lay down the law with Kenzi and with Lauren to no avail. Each of her humans, as much as she was loathe to call them that, posed different challenges. 

Kenzi was young and required a lot more attention than Lauren but she was also the one always getting them into the unbelievable messes. Lauren, however, was more difficult. Despite being a slave under a much stricter governors, Lauren had rebuffed Bo’s instruction and dragged Kenzi along for the ride. Looking back on it, she could see the pitfalls of her instruction, she also understood how Lauren could ignore what amounted to Bo bossing her around.

And that was the real problem. How do you own the person you love? The punch line, of course, is very carefully. Bo had to walk the fine line of protection, love and duty to the women. And somehow she had to get Kenzi and Lauren to toe the line, follow the rules, argue if they think it’s not fair but ultimately she wanted simplicity. She wanted to know that they were okay with the rules she set but she also needed to know that they would follow them when she wasn’t there to play enforcer. 

She never knew that enslaving humans, willingly or not, was part of being Fae. Ultimately, maybe the real lesson in owning humans is their spirits will not be broken. Not that Bo’s intent was ever to break them, she was trying to find the line between subservience and equality. Two vastly different ideas, to be sure, but Bo was bound and determined to find the middle ground.

They would keep their autonomy and a free pass to come and go as they wished as long as it didn’t come in conflict with the only rule Bo had set out for them. When it’s a matter of safety, Bo’s decision is final. If the rule had been adhered to they might not have found themselves in such a predicament. 

Except knowing Evony, she would have snatched Lauren off the streets if she hadn’t delivered herself to the Morrigan. Perhaps her humans feel so safe moving about the city because Bo was so reliable as rescuer. Even now she could feel Lauren calling out to her.

But despite it all--all of the frustration and aggravation--Bo knew they kept her grounded. Bo was nothing without her humans. They were her friends and in Lauren’s case, her lover but it was more than that. Bo was Fae and her association with Kenzi and Lauren was what kept her on the path. The path of the unaligned. Where her decisions were her own and not dominated by archaic Fae guidelines. Bo would be the one to teach the others that humans are valuable not as slaves or as food but as friends and confidantes. Kenzi was tougher than Lauren. Her street smarts were useful and her wit was often on point. Lauren was tough too, in her own way. But her fragility set her apart, it was a fragile genius that Lauren possessed and Bo was careful to hold her just so after Nelson tried to break her. Lauren had sunk into Bo’s arms and leaned her weight against her. There was no defeat here, just exhaustion and relief as Bo had rescued her again and now they found themselves in another familiar situation. Lauren, she thought, I’m coming.  
__

??:??

It didn’t take her long to relent. When people are faced with their own mortality, they do some very strange things. And sitting on the bed, her legs wrapped around the Morrigan’s waist, was one of those strange things. But Lauren couldn’t say no. Between sleeping with the Morrigan and dying at the bottom of a lake, Lauren found the answer obvious. She dragged her lips over Evony’s skin, along the length of her jaw and to her collarbone, all in the name of her own survival.

Lauren hated herself for pushing the Morrigan onto her back and claiming her neck with lips and teeth. She tried to imagine Bo, tried to hear her voice, but Evony was a force on her own. Her skin was soft and smelled of perfumes and her hips didn‘t waste any time pushing against Lauren‘s above her. Lauren grunted when she felt the nails drag across her back over and over again. She tried to keep a pace, but the Morrigan‘s actions were frantic, her hands urging Lauren forward. For a beautiful Fae that fed on the beauty and talent of others, Lauren was surprised by her desperation.

Evony begged for more, wanting everything Lauren could give her. She clawed at Lauren’s back as she came, her cries filling the otherwise empty room and likely Bruce’s ears outside the door. They arched against each other, pressing their bodies together in an unlikely embrace. After a moment’s passing, Lauren was clutching at Evony’s hair, moaning into her ear and riding out her own orgasm.

As soon as Lauren rolled to the side and flopped onto her back, the guilt was instant. And as if the world was trying to communicate with her, the last thing Lauren heard before falling asleep was: “That is one lucky succubus.”  
__

15:00

Lauren gasped and sat up in the small camp bed she’d been assigned. When her eyes opened she was looking for anything familiar. No Bo, no canopy bed, just the six scared blinking eyes in the dark. She looked in her own bed and wondered Did she really do it? Could she have let her lay her hands on her own body? As the fog cleared from her eyes, so did it from her head. She stood and walked to the window, peering out the back. Sure enough, there on the barbecue grill was her tampered propane tank and a length of garden hose.

It was slowly coming back to her. But she could still remember a kiss that tasted of cloves and smelled of honey.  
__

22:00

“Tell me what it’s like with the succubus,” she had asked as her lips feathered against Lauren’s ear. Lauren felt sick as she whispered something in return and Evony laughed haughtily. “I can make you feel things that succubus could only dream about.” She advanced on Lauren.

Lauren backed away, the Morrigan’s predatory gaze giving her chills. She pushed her back onto the bed and crawled over Lauren. There, beneath the Morrigan, Lauren regretted every decision she had made leading herself to that moment. Evony’s mouth was on her neck and Lauren’s hands were at the buttons of her shirt. She snapped the shirt open wide to reveal fine lingerie and toned muscles. The Morrigan felt rigid, impossibly so. She felt artificial, without weight or depth. And Lauren felt that emptiness intensely. 

“I bet I could entice Bo to join us…” Lauren kissed down Evony’s neck astutely avoiding the Morrigan’s kisses.

“You’re not getting away that easily.”

“Or, if you prefer to keep this a duet, it would be so much better with that barnacle goose, don‘t you think? It’s a reserva, of sorts, I’ve distilled and resynthesized it into a more powerful concoction.”

“How delightful!”

Lauren pulled away. “My bag,” she pointed at it sitting on the table in the corner.

“Of course,” Evony leaned back and Lauren rolled away. She crossed to her bag and retrieved a syringe. Lauren held the syringe up and flicked the side of it, loosening the bubbles. She pressed the plunger and cleared the bubbles as she walked toward Evony with a purpose.

“Oh, Doctor, you look so official with that needle in your hand.”

“Wait till you try this. It’s going to make what we’re about to do feel like a New Year’s fireworks display.”

“Oh, you are a tease, I bet that filthy succubus taught you that.”

Lauren lifted Evony’s arm, fingers wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes met Evony’s assuredly and she suppressed the chill that ran through her bones as she opened the alcohol swab and wiped her arm. She pressed the needle into Evony’s vein and Lauren depressed the plunger, watching as the Morrigan’s eyes fluttered.

“This is… this is… this…” Evony looked at her now through hooded lids. “Warm…” The Morrigan lay back against the pillow as Lauren set the syringe aside and smiled down at her.

Lauren returned to her medical bag and retrieved her stethoscope. She crossed to Evony whose eyes had finally closed. She lifted the shirt from her breast and held the stethoscope against her chest. Lauren checked to make sure her heartbeat was still strong under the weight of the anesthesia. “Sweet dreams.”  
__

20:30

She had to work quickly. Lauren searched the Morrigan’s cabin furiously, picking up a half-used roll of duct tape. She looked out the window at the back of cabin, her heart pounding. Move, she urged herself. Cracking open the back door, Lauren glanced quickly left and right and slipped out, moving straight for the barbecue that each cabin had chained to the outside wall. Her hands moved quickly over the dials, making sure everything was turned off before she twisted the valve and disconnected the hose. Lauren pulled the tank gently off the setting and looked over the back wall of the cabin. Spying her treasure, she pulled the black hose off the wall and slung it over her shoulder. Her head was on a swivel as she stopped at the corner of the cabin and checked her surroundings. About fifty paces and she was home free.

Fifteen minutes later, Lauren pushed the door to the Morrigan’s cabin, relieved to find her still asleep on the bed. With the door closed behind her, Lauren sighed. The last part of her plan, while completely essential to its success, was the one she wanted to avoid. But following through was important.

Lauren walked toward the bed, pausing halfway to leave her shoes. Her eyes surveyed the Morrigan’s body, the soft swell of her breast as she inhaled and the wicked curl at the corner of her mouth. She pulled the leather pumps from Evony’s feet and set them aside. Lauren reached for her waist unbuckling her belt and unzipping her skirt. Standing over the Morrigan, Lauren swallowed hard and reached for her hips. Her skirt came off easily and Lauren was now looking down on a half-naked Morrigan. A frightening prospect to be sure. All that power stretched out in her perfectly lithe frame. 

Lauren had risked everything to perpetrate her plan, but now as she stood beside the bed and stepped out of her pants she began to feel sick. And as she climbed into the double bed she had to will herself to get closer. She reached over and clicked off the lamp next to the bed and lifted Evony’s cardboard arm around her waist.

Lauren stared into the darkness of the cabin. Tomorrow would be the biggest moment of her life or death as the case may be. But this is what she had to do to give herself a fighting chance.  
__

10:02

On this, her last day on Earth, Lauren Lewis spent her time soul searching. She thought of Bo and the mess she made out of their agreement. She remembered the good times and appreciated the bad. And how she wished she could say she was sorry. Lauren didn’t believe in regrets but if there were a time to regret this would be it. 

When she skulked back to the human’s cabin the next morning, it was hard not to feel shame for what she had done. She could see the questions in their eyes as she settled back onto her bed and without a word to dispel their judgments, she drifted off, recouping the sleep she had missed out on as she lay in Evony’s soulless embrace. 

When her eyes opened again, the others were huddled in front of the fireplace their quiet whispers doing nothing for the paranoia she felt in their company. Lauren rolled over on the uncomfortably lumpy mattress. She couldn’t face them just yet. She couldn’t face herself either.

Oh, Bo, she thought, I’m so sorry.   
__

00:15

Three booming knocks sounded against the cabin door. Bruce pushed the door open. “All right, listen up, it’s time.” He took out a fistful of cable ties and approached the humans. After his first step, the other women became agitated and began crying. When Bruce’s attention was taken with zip-tying the other humans, Lauren slipped out the back door and turned the knob on the propane tank. She grabbed the hose and, holding it behind her, she pulled it into the cabin closing the door over the hose just as Bruce looked up for her. He tightened the cable tie around her wrists and she fell in line with the others as he marched them out of the cabin and toward the lake. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the crowd as they cheered when the humans emerged. It was large, probably a hundred people all fanned out along the lakefront. Bruce led the way to the shore, the crowd parting for his large frame. As they did, Lauren laid her eyes upon Evony, waiting for her at the end of the dock. On a good day her smile was like poison, sending a chill of doom coursing through her. Now, after everything that’s happened she shouldn’t have been surprised by the twinkle in Evony’s eye as they approached. 

Good to know that even if Lauren had shared herself, Evony had no intention of letting her go free. Upon spotting Lauren, Evony pushed past the other humans and pulled Lauren to the front of the line. “My guest of honor can’t languish at the back of the line!” Evony threw her head back and chuckled for the benefit of the crowd. “Dr. Lauren Lewis, everyone!” As the crowd clapped the Morrigan leaned over and pressed her lips against Lauren‘s ear. “I know what you did,” she whispered. 

“I don’t think that you do.”

Evony ignored Lauren and continued her introduction. “Dr. Lewis, formally of the Light is now shacked up with that unaligned succubus we all know and love. She is also wanted for treason for her part in splicing human and Fae DNA. Isn’t she pretty?” The crowd clapped awkwardly. “Sorry it had to end this way, Doctor.” Evony held up a hand and snapped. “I bought you a little something.”

With a sense of dread, she watched Bruce approach with something in his hand. His footsteps made the dock creak. “Put it on.” Evony insisted.

Bruce lifted the weight belt to her waist and fastened it. Lauren immediately felt thirty pounds heavier. He bowed his head as he backed away from her. Lauren looked out over the lake and wondered if they’d retrieve her body or if this is where she’d be buried. It was a nice lake, at least. Lauren turned to look at the crowd, hopeful that she’d see Bo smiling back at her. But she didn’t see Bo and the crowd was unfriendly to say the least.

“The time has come to say goodbye to the dear Doctor so if you have anything you’d like the Doctor to hear before she’s plunged into twenty feet of water, just shout it out.”

Five people shouted “Traitor!” another “Light Fae scum!” and the din of the crowd reached a crescendo of insults. None of which were terribly new to her, but the hate behind them made these final moments even more desperate.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” Evony smiled wickedly. 

Lauren heard the Russian first before she saw what could only be Kenzi brandishing a chicken and a bottle of liquor. It was a strange tactic but Lauren had to give it to Kenzi, it was definitely the stuff diversions are made of.  
__

00:04

Hale had endured three stops on the way out of town and now Kenzi was mercilessly picking on his choice of undercover clothes.

“It’s my fishing clothes, Kenz.”

“The fact that you wore this out in the past makes me very sad,” Kenzi pouted pulling on his flannel shirt and fishing vest before readjusting the bucket hat full of hooks on his head. 

“You’re one to talk. You said you were going to put undercover clothes on and you came back wearing a pair of rubber boots!”

Kenzi looked down at Hale’s sensible shoes covered in mud and then her boots. “Whose feet are toasty and dry, hmm?”

They trudged through the brush. It was a messy affair but Kenzi was ready to make that sacrifice for her fellow human. They could hear a piano in the distance and as they approached, the hullabaloo of a hundred guests could be heard. At the edge of the clearing they surveyed the scene. The Morrigan had Lauren and three other humans on the dock, all bound at the wrists. 

“Vodyanoi,” Kenzi mumbled looking out over the lake.

“Alright, Dyson’s set up in the woods. Once you cause the distraction, he’s going to take out any security and I’m going to get Lauren.”

There was a murmur before the crowd started shouting insults. The Morrigan raised her arms in triumph in front of her people and Kenzi knew it was now or never. She turned and kissed Hale on the cheek. “Mrs. Peabody and me against the Fae…” Kenzi stroked the chicken’s head and unscrewed a bottle of vodka. 

“Come back safe, Lil’ Mama.”

Her plan was one of chaos. She held the chicken above her head, took a swig from the vodka bottle and just started running. The music slowed as the crowd’s attention wandered, whispering about this sudden disturbance. Kenzi darted through the crowd shouting in Russian, the chicken’s wings flapped erratically in the hopes of dispelling the vodyanoi.

“What is the meaning of this!?” The Morrigan yelled and no sooner than the words left her mouth, an explosion shook the party. The ground rumbled and Kenzi stumbled forward. When the cries for order from the guards mingled with the screaming from the frightened guests, Kenzi looked behind her at the remains of a cabin, still aflame.

When she turned her attention back to the dock, she watched as the Morrigan lifted Lauren’s chin and kissed her. “What the shit?” Kenzi lowered the chicken momentarily to gawk at the spectacle on the dock. Party goers rushed past her in various directions, guards doing their worst at containing the chaos.

She looked around, surveying the shore for Bo when there, at the tree line she saw a flash of blue just before Lauren’s body hit the water.  
__


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.

__

00:05

They parked themselves on the upper ridge of the camp. From where they sat Bo could see three cabins lining the shoreline, the Morrigan standing proudly next to Lauren on the dock, and a hundred or so people filling in the space between. Her heart beat against her ribs.

“Get Vex. He’s on the other side of the dock.”

Tamsin made a face. “I hate that guy, can we trade?”

Bo laughed. “You think I trust you with Lauren?”

“I make no guarantees.” Tamsin held her hands up. 

Bo wasn’t close enough to hear the Morrigan’s accusations, but she could see the weariness on Lauren’s face and had to hold herself back from running full bore into the fray. When Kenzi emerged from the woods with a chicken and, if she had to guess, vodka, Bo cringed as she shouted Russian into the crowd.

“Oh Kenz,” she whispered. “What are you doing?“

At Kenzi’s entrance, the mass began to shift and then it happened, the explosion that set everything into motion. Bo ducked, not sure the origin of the blast, but quickly got to her feet as she saw the throng surge as panic spread. Amidst the pandemonium, Bo’s gaze returned to her lover whose chin was being lifted by the Morrigan who pressed her lips against Lauren’s. Bo’s eyes flashed blue and she could swear Lauren saw her before Evony shoved her into the lake.

There were bodies everywhere as Bo sprinted into the skirmish. She pushed and side-stepped the party goers, bouncing back and forth between confused and frightened Fae, but she was a long way from Lauren and not closing the gap very quickly.

“Move!” Bo shouted hoping the crowd might get the hell out of her way to no avail.

It was the longest minute of her life before she reached the shore. Bo ran into the lake and dove into the murky waters below. When she saw her blonde hair dancing in the moonlight, Bo’s heart sank. There, weighted down at the bottom of the lake was Lauren, eyes wide in horror, a green glow flowed from Lauren to the Fae who stood in front of her feeding. Bo kicked her legs harder and swam into the vodyanoi, breaking his connection with Lauren. Eyes aflame, Bo reached for her dagger. She took a swipe at him, striking his arm. Blood seeped into the water and his eyes glowed green. Bo could tell Lauren was fading, she had to get that weight belt off. She turned away from the wounded vodyanoi and worked quickly, unfastening the belt from Lauren‘s waist. When she looked back to see the vodyanoi approaching again, she turned her back to Lauren, brandishing her weapon a second time. The vodyanoi stopped then, slowly fading into the blackness of the lake. Bo reached behind her and pulled Lauren away from the muddy bottom. Her feet kicked furiously as her arm stroked for the shore. Lauren was limp now, much to Bo’s horror and she felt the panic grow. When it was shallow enough for her to stand, Bo lifted Lauren out of the water. Her head fell against Bo’s chest and Bo grimaced as she tried to keep it together. Kenzi stood at the shore as Bo carried Lauren toward her.

Her body was lifeless and Bo had already begun to cry as she laid her on the sand. Kenzi covered her mouth as her eyes welled up. “No,“ she shook her head. “Wake up.” Bo shook her. “You can’t do this.”

Hale appeared behind Kenzi, who turned and buried her face in his chest. Bo turned Lauren on her side in the hopes that she would express all the fluid in her lungs. She patted and rubbed her back more to soothe herself than to help the fluid along. She held Lauren‘s jaw in her hand urging her to breathe. Bo was beside herself, looking down at her drawn face and her blonde hair matted against her forehead. “Lauren,” she sobbed, gathering Lauren against her. When she looked up, Dyson and Tamsin were behind her. Her eyes were blue and she was looking for a willing victim when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Take mine,” Tamsin offered.   
__

00:03

She didn’t know why she was there. Trudging through the muck, tripping over mossy logs and stumbling into trickling creeks, this was so not who she was. Tamsin was certainly no outdoorsman and here she was in the middle of a forest, mud everywhere. Why? For Bo. It was as simple as that. Bo had become her reason for being over the past few months. And now it had her slogging through the wilderness to save two people she didn’t really like in the first place.

She crept past a pair of armed guards and around the back. From there she could see the dozen guards tasked with shooting ol’ Vex. Most were oblivious, trading pictures of their girlfriends or smoking cigarettes. This was going to be too easy. A waste of her powers, even. 

When she spotted Vex, they had him strung up in a straight jacket awaiting destiny. She smirked and took three strides towards him before an explosion rang out. Vex flinched and Tamsin hit the deck. The guards were so distracted with the ensuing bedlam that when they turned back they found Vex loose and Tamsin’s skeletal features and black eyes peering back at them.

From the dock she could hear the Morrigan directing her men to shoot them and, as each of them fell, she watched Dyson shift and herd the crowd and guards away from Hale who was running toward the dock. Vex raised his hands. Tamsin watched him work, twirling the Morrigan around a few times while Hale rushed in to cut the three humans free and lead them off the dock. Vex hopped next to her, sending Evony into the lake. He giggled. “Now I’ve gone and made her all wet.“

Tamsin kicked Vex. She would never forget how helpless Vex could make her feel with his powers.

“Still sore about that are you now, Tammy?”

“The electric slide?”

“That’s the one,” he giggled and then looked past Tamsin. “Looks like Bo’s chippy didn’t make it.” Vex pointed to Bo who carried a limp Lauren to the shore. Tamsin headed to the other side of the dock and Vex loped along behind her. By the time she reached the crowd at the shore, Bo was sobbing, rocking Lauren’s lifeless body. When she looked up at the group gathered around them, her eyes were a brilliant blue.

Tamsin knew what she wanted, what she needed and she offered it because Bo asked it of her, however indirectly. Their lips only touched for a second and then Bo took what was given. It was a momentary exchange, but when she pulled away her mouth covered Lauren’s immediately. She breathed life into Lauren and in watching Bo bring her back, Tamsin doubted anyone could ever love her the way Bo loved that silly human. The look of relief that graced her features as Lauren turned her head and coughed up lake water was overwhelming.

Bo pressed her lips against Lauren’s forehead as she held her on the sandy beach. They were both soaked through and strangely more beautiful as a mess than with their perfect hair and make-up. Another reason to hate Lauren, she thought. When Lauren’s doe-eyed gaze fell upon Bo, Tamsin‘s stare did too. She critiqued each of these moments and became the caretaker of them. 

“Bo,” was the first word out of Lauren’s mouth and Tamsin felt this acutely. When Bo hushed her and held her closer, Tamsin felt as if she might just break. It was Bo’s tenderness that affected her so. Bo was so confident and assured, to see her with Lauren in this way was a stunning betrayal of who Tamsin thought she should be. She didn’t judge Bo for this apparent weakness, in fact the contrary. She admired her more for being able to show those emotions when Tamsin could not.

Dyson offered Bo a hand up and she took it, pulling Lauren up behind her. Lauren threaded her arms through Bo’s waist and stayed close and Kenzi was non-stop rapid fire as soon as Lauren was upright.

“Is that vodka?” Tamsin asked.

“Would you like some?” Kenzi taunted, waggling the bottle.

She took two menacing steps towards Kenzi and relieved her of the vodka and Bo patted her on the back. “Easy,” she said and damn if it didn’t hit her at the core of this. Bo could soothe her, Bo could make her feel invincible and Bo knew just when to tell her to cool it. She was, in effect, a regulator for Tamsin. Something Tamsin never wanted or needed but now that she had found it she was remiss to walk away. But there was Bo, with her arms around Lauren and Tamsin’s heart beneath her boot.  
__

00:00

The mayhem that had started with a chicken, some vodka, and a tiny Russian girl continued into the night. Past the shocking explosion of one of the cabins. Long past Bo carrying Lauren from the deep reaches of the lake and bringing her back to life. Past Bruce lifting the Morrigan from the shallows where she flailed comedically. Past the moment when Tamsin looked at her like her heart was breaking as she escorted the other humans away and ending with a sloppy walk through the woods, leaving what was left of the party goers to come to terms with what had just happened.

“Now that was a Golden Jubilee! I mean, it had everything!” Kenzi exclaimed as she trudged through the brush in her rubber boots, chicken noisily bocking under her arm.

Bo pulled Lauren along by the hand as they made their way through the small, unassuming forest. Dyson and Tamsin had taken the other hostages back to their owners, Hale had slipped back into obscurity and Vex in infamy as Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi piled into the Camaro and headed back for the clubhouse.

“Someone should make a movie about us,” Kenzi continued as they pulled onto the highway.

Bo glanced at Lauren for the hundredth time since they’d gotten into the car. Without a change of clothes, Lauren was tucked under the wool blanket rummaged from the back of the Camaro to keep warm. “You okay?” she asked.

Lauren smiled slightly and nodded. “I’m fine.”

“And explosions, I mean…” Kenzi trailed off and Bo chuckled at the look of surprise on her face in the rearview mirror. “I didn’t figure you for blowing up the Morrigan’s camp, Bo-Bo.”

Bo switched lanes and looked in the mirror again. “I thought you did that?”

“Yeah right,” Kenzi replied.

“It was me,” came Lauren’s voice from the front seat.

There was a long silence before Kenzi shook the cat from her tongue first. “I’m sorry, Doc?”

“I had to give them a chance,” she said, speaking of the human hostages.

Kenzi and Bo’s eyes met in the rearview mirror again. “Okay, when we get home, I’m making you a hot toddy and you’re telling me how you did that.”

Lauren smiled and closed her eyes. “That sounds great, Kenzi,” she said quietly. “But what I’m really looking forward to is a long, hot bath.”

“Okay.” Kenzi wasn’t convinced. “I guess a bath is more fun that talking about blowing things up, whatever.”

“How ‘bout I tell you over breakfast?”  
__

The soft popping of bubbles in her ears calmed her, the scent of lavender soothing her agitated thoughts. If only it was that easy for her to remove the Morrigan from her mind. Lauren closed her eyes. Her body throbbed under the hot water and the steam swirled in a small cloud above her.

“Hey.” The voice was soft, quiet, warm. Fingers trailed along her arm that lay along the edge of the tub, from shoulder to fingertips. Lauren hummed her response, opening her eyes to Bo stepping out of her clothes next to the bathtub. “How’s the water?” she asked.

“Lonely,” Lauren replied without thinking, but happy it evoked a smile nonetheless. She watched Bo step carefully into the bathtub, the water level rising when she lowered herself. Lauren shifted back to give her room to get settled and a moment later, they stared at each other over a small ocean of white bubbles. Lauren couldn’t take her eyes off Bo, it was like the first time she saw her at the university after months; it was like meeting her the first time.

Bo lifted her arms from the water and covered Lauren’s hands with hers, pushing them along her arms. Bo’s hands were warm against her cool skin. “I’m glad you’re home,” she said softly.

I’m glad I’m alive, Lauren wanted to say. I’m glad you saved my life. It was true she had brought herself into the world of the Fae. She was responsible for the painful truth that she couldn’t go back to live a normal human life. But Bo gave her hope as a claimed human, she gave her all the freedom that was possible. And she loved her, unconditionally. Lauren smiled. “Me too.”

Bo’s fingers played along Lauren’s hands, tracing bones and veins. Lauren could tell she had something to say and she had an idea she knew what it was, but she was happy to wait until Bo gathered the nerve.

“Tonight was pretty crazy,” Bo started, watching her fingers. Her eyes flicked to Lauren’s face and she nodded. “Did the Morrigan hurt you?” The question fell out of her mouth and Bo closed her eyes. She knew she didn’t mean to mention her so soon. “I’m sorry.”

Lauren shook her head. “It’s okay.”

“I just…” Bo stared at Lauren, her eyes drifting to the bubbles at her chest and back again. “I saw her kiss you and…” Bo was fighting for the right words. “Is that all that happened?”

The depression in her chest was finite. She never had the courage to tell Nadia about Bo, always too scared to deal with the fallout and the heartbreak. But she couldn’t do it again. The shame of her encounters with the Morrigan crushed her chest and she pulled a hand out from under Bo’s, covering her face. Suddenly she wished maybe they should have had this conversation where she didn’t feel so trapped.

“Lauren, what is it?” Bo leaned forward, her hand resting on Lauren’s arm. “What did she do to you?”

Lauren’s fingers touched her lips as the water moved back and forth in the wake of Bo’s movement. “Besides belittling me, casting doubt on our relationship and then coming on to me…”

“Lauren,” Bo whispered. “None of that is your fault.”

“Oh Bo,” Lauren said, shaking her head. “I had to make her think I would sleep with her.”

Bo backed away again, sending the bubbles into more turbulence. “What?”

“It was the only way to get what I needed to create the explosion, I had to… kiss her and touch her and say things…” Lauren paused and closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the memory. “After I knocked her unconscious--”

“Wait, Lauren.” Bo blinked and looking through the thinning bubbles. “You knocked her unconscious?”

“It was a simple concoction for a Fae like her.” Lauren shrugged. “She’s not very complicated.”

Bo smiled. “Of course.” She pushed herself to her feet, the water dripping from her body. She stepped out of the tub and held out a hand to Lauren, who was captivated by the bubbles sliding to the floor.

Lauren took her hand and got to her feet. “You’re not upset?”

Bo grabbed the terry cloth robe from the hook on the wall and held it open. Lauren pushed her arms through the sleeves and turned around to let Bo pull it around her. “You were fighting for your life, Lauren,” she said. “No one can blame you for doing whatever you needed to do to survive.”

Her hand reached out for Bo’s and threaded their fingers. “I didn’t sleep with her.”

Bo nodded with a smile. “I know.”

The relief spread through her body and she visibly relaxed. “All I could think of was coming home to you. I never thought it would end like that.”

“Well, you saved Vex, can’t be sure if that’s a victory or not.”

Lauren chuckled and squeezed Bo’s hand, and Bo lifted them to her lips. Her eyes shone as Bo looked at her with a familiar yearning that made Lauren smile. She unthreaded their fingers and brought her hands to Bo’s face. “Bo, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have put us in that situation.”

Bo lowered her head and looked away. “No,” she agreed, “you shouldn’t have.”

Her reaction surprised Lauren. She’d expected Bo to be upset but when that didn’t materialize, Lauren found herself fumbling in the dark when it came to Bo’s emotional state. She could say she was sorry a thousand times but she got the feeling it would never make up for involving Kenzi or dying at the bottom of a lake.

“I didn’t respect my place here, but I understand now. I understand how dangerous Fae can be without the protection of the Light. And that, as unaligned, we have targets on our backs from both clans.”

“And I will do whatever I can to protect you from all of that, but I need you to be my girlfriend, my lover, my human. Not at the expense of everything else, in spite of it. “

She laid her palm against her cheek and leaned up to kiss Bo’s lips, squeezing her arm as she did so. “I’ll try to be better.”

“You’re perfect,” Bo whispered.

Lauren smiled and looked away, taken aback by her declaration. She was always so bold in the bedroom, with words and with actions. That’s what you get when you partner with a succubus. “Bo,” her voice wavered and she reached for her again. Their lips met in a soft press. Lauren felt the tears wet her cheeks as she opened her mouth against Bo’s. 

She cried for love, for regret, for being held captive and dying in that lake. She cried out of relief, finally in a place where she felt at home, where she felt safe and able to let herself fall apart when she lacked the ability to hold it together anymore. Her arms wrapped around Bo, holding her with a strength she didn’t think she had left in her.

Bo hushed her and wiped her tears away. “Come on,” she said softly. Bo took Lauren’s hand and led her from the bathroom to the bed, pulling the cover back. Lauren fell in love with the gentle way Bo tentatively pulled the robe from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She could see her eyes ravish her body and the restraint behind her lip between her teeth. But Bo gestured to the bed and walked around the other side.

Lauren’s body nearly screamed with the euphoria of Bo’s mattress. She pushed her feet under the covers, her eyes closing when her head hit the pillow. The bed dipped as Bo climbed in behind her and moment later, the warmth of skin pressed against her back. Lauren settled into Bo’s embrace, her mind still swirling from the events of that night. Bo’s fingers trailed up and down Lauren’s arm, like she wasn’t sure this was real and Lauren found herself wondering the same thing.

“I never want to forget the way you feel right now,” Bo whispered into the whorls of her ear.

She felt like she was falling, floating in oblivion. Lauren leaned back against Bo to anchor herself and said, “Don’t let go.”  
__


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished business leaves Lauren in peril and Bo scrambling to rally the troops before time expires.

__

As the sun broke over the horizon, the walls in Bo’s bedroom were aglow with a barrage of sunlight. The slats on the windows did little to deter the blast of sunshine streaming in and soon Lauren was stirring. She inhaled and opened her eyes as if awakening to a dream. Bo was still wrapped around her so tightly, moving in her arms was made difficult. Feeling renewed from her sleep, Lauren flipped over to face Bo who was still dead to the world.

Lauren reached out and touched Bo’s cheek with her index finger, tracing patterns to her jaw line. She kissed her forehead before burying her face in Bo’s neck. There were moments when she was certain she would never see Bo again. And just how close to being right she was.

When she hit the water and felt the bubbles rush up as the weight belt pulled her deeper, Lauren told herself Bo was coming. When she hit the bottom and saw the vodyanoi’s green glowing eyes, feeling him begin to drain her, she held onto hope that Bo would be there. And as she grew weaker and felt herself succumbing to the lake, Bo finally appeared, like a mermaid or water nymph, her hair nearly standing on end as she swam to intercept the vodyanoi. The relief she felt as Bo broke that contact did little for her dwindling oxygen supply. She stayed conscious long enough for Bo to fight off the vodyanoi, but as Bo unfastened the belt and pulled her from the bottom of the lake, Lauren faded.

She woke up with Bo’s lips on hers, imbibing her with a second chance, giving her the breath of life Lauren had always been fascinated by. She never thought she would have the misfortune of needing it, but she felt strangely healed by it. Like something that had been broken before had been mended. Lauren couldn’t put her finger on it, but she was sure that something deep inside her had been righted.

Bo began to wake. Her breathing had changed and the grasp on Lauren tightened. Her eyes fluttered open and Lauren smiled. Bleary-eyed Bo was her favorite. Such a powerful specimen of Fae, rendered into a child-like being as she awakens.

Lauren lifted her head. “Hey,” she said, leaning up to kiss her briefly.

“Hey.” Bo’s smile was a thing of beauty. Her eyes sparkled in the light, and her lips glistened. Her grip on Lauren loosened and her hands roamed Lauren’s body.

Morning sex was fast becoming her favorite kind of sex and Bo knew that. The warmth of their bodies pressing together, the fog in her eyes, and the refreshed feeling coursing through her body after a good night‘s sleep. Morning sex was a simple reality to be undertaken whether she had died the night before or not. 

Bo’s hand rested on her belly and her eyes flashed momentarily. She was hungry. It had been three days and for a succubus that was like going a year without sex. Lauren regarded this fact with great reverence. Bo had obviously not fed in her time away when she quite desperately needed to. She couldn’t say why but if she had to guess, she would say out of love and out of respect for Lauren, Bo abstained. Despite doctor’s orders. 

Lauren tipped Bo’s chin down to meet her mouth. Her kiss was hungry and desperate. Bo’s hands found her hair and held her against her mouth. Bo devoured her, her tongue sliding between Lauren’s lips. And when Bo pulled away, the look of lust in her eyes was debilitating. 

“You haven’t fed,” Lauren said not yet knowing that she was playing with fire. 

Bo shook her head. “It’s not important.”

“Bo,” she chided. 

“Not the time for lectures, Doctor,” she said with a smile as she covered Lauren’s mouth again, rolling her onto her back. 

Lauren’s lithe arms wrapped around Bo’s neck. It was a grand kiss. One you might see in the movies. A kiss that made a declaration and did not wither over time. It was a kiss that made a statement.

Lauren had been owned by three others -- the Ashes -- she also experienced how the Morrigan treats her humans. And from each experience, there was no question that Bo was the fairest Fae to own her. Their sexual relationship aside, Lauren never felt pressure to perform for Bo. She gave only what she wanted and she gave only what she could. So when Bo implied ownership, Lauren understood what she meant.

Bo’s hips slid between her legs and she pressed herself against Lauren. The warmth rolled through every inch of her body. It was a dream, she was sure of it. Lauren moaned as Bo’s hips moved against her and the sound drew a growl from Bo. She grasped at Bo’s back when she attacked her neck, kissing, licking, her teeth nipping at her throat. Ravenous didn’t begin to describe the intensity behind Bo’s kisses, but there was a tenderness to her touch that Lauren craved, desired, spent three days and her last moments dreaming about.

“Bo,” she breathed, pulling her lips from her throat. She watched Bo’s gaze move from her eyes to her mouth, but wasn’t prepared for the crushing kiss that followed. Lauren’s hands trailed to Bo’s sides, gently pushing her to the side, but Bo didn’t budge. She broke the kiss. “Come on, I want to touch you.”

Bo chuckled then, her lips touching Lauren’s shoulder, her collar bone, and her throat. “Not yet,” she whispered into her ear.

Lauren groaned her response, unable to hide the smile that curled the corners of her mouth. She knew what Bo needed, but it wasn’t what Bo wanted just yet. And when Bo tilted Lauren’s hips, she stretched her arms along Bo’s body, her hands pulling them together. In the haze of morning, everything felt easy. A fresh mind was cleared from distracting thoughts and this morning, everything was even easier. Lauren felt renewed and when Bo’s eyes darkened, she knew she benefited from it.

They shared a brief kiss when Bo’s tempo quickened before Lauren had to pull away, her body reacting faster than she could keep up with. Lauren’s eyes closed as she saw the flare in Bo’s, her hands resting on her ass. She could feel Bo’s eyes on her, intense and attentive as her hips danced between her legs, sending wave after wave of arousal through her. She tried to tell Bo she loved her, tried to tell her she had never felt more alive, that she was all she ever wanted, but her ability to verbalize had disappeared, lost in her release.

When Lauren opened her eyes, the undertow of orgasm still pulling her hips against her, she saw Bo’s eyes fade from blue back to brown as she watched her. Lauren knew it was a biological imperative, but it didn’t change that she was the one that Bo wanted, the one she needed. Bo shifted, straddling Lauren’s thigh and kissing her again. Her hand traveled the length of Lauren’s body, coming to rest on her hip.

Lauren covered Bo’s hand with her own, a smirk on her face. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Bo grinned, her lip between her teeth. “I’m coming with you this time.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, trailing kisses down Lauren’s chest. “I’m putting my boot down.”  
__

It was noon before she heard the stairs creak as Bo walked gingerly down to the main floor. They had been going all morning, that much Kenzi could confirm by the shaking bed and falling soot. When things had settled down once again, she wondered if it would last longer than five minutes this time. Bo walked through the doorway, her kimono tied loosely around her waist, Lauren not far behind her.

“Jesus, finally.” Kenzi’s arms flapped against her side.

Bo smiled. “Morning, Kenzi.” Kenzi handed Bo a mug as she sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen, the steam swirling into the air.

“I missed the x-rated alarm clock, I really did.” Kenzi handed Lauren a cup as well. “I mean by the fourth and fifth snooze button, you really want to wake up and get the hell out.” She smiled at Lauren. “Morning, Doc. I‘d welcome you home, but Bo clearly took care of that enough for both of us.”

Lauren smiled and sipped the coffee. “Morning, Kenzi. I’m glad to be home.”

Kenzi refreshed her mug and leaned on the edge of the counter. There was a different air to the clubhouse today as she watched Lauren study the mug of coffee on the counter, one of relief, contentment, and understanding. Bo glanced at Lauren, her hand covering hers and smiled when she finally looked over. Kenzi sipped her coffee. It was hard not to envy such a connection.

“So,” Kenzi started. “Are you guys going to make googly eyes at each other all day, or are we doing something to celebrate?”

“I think we’re going to take it easy today, Kenz. Maybe we’ll drop by the Dal later.”

A loud and sudden noise filled the clubhouse. It was unmistakable. “Kenzi,” Lauren asked, looking at Bo next to her. “Is that a chicken?”

Bo sighed. “Kenzi, I told you to get rid of that damn chicken.”

Kenzi picked the chicken from a cardboard box on the floor and cradled it in her arms. “Her name is Mrs. Peabody.”   
__

When the door to the Dal swung open, Kenzi spun around on her stool in dramatic fashion, hands in the air as she proclaimed, “The party can begin, they have arrived!”

Bo followed Lauren over the threshold and smiled as the regulars clapped and whooped from their stations around the bar. Bo’s hand found the small of her back as she guided Lauren to the bar.

“What can I get the golden girl?” Trick smiled and set the glass he was polishing aside.

“A pint of your finest ale,” she patted the bar and grinned.

Bo held up two fingers, “Two, thanks Trick.”

Kenzi hopped off her stool at the other end of the bar and came to stand between the women. She put her arms around their necks, a gentle headlock to pull them together. “How’s my girls? Did you finally get enough of each other?”

Trick slid two frosty pints of beer across the bar in front of the women.

“For someone who claims to not want to hear about our sex life, you sure ask a lot of questions about it.” The corners of Bo’s mouth turned up.

Kenzi released her grip on the women, stepping back and placing a hand on her hip. “I see how it’s gonna be. Doc, I’ll be at the end of the bar when you want to tell me how you rigged that cabin.” Lauren nodded as Kenzi spun on her heel and walked away.

Bo climbed onto the stool beside Lauren and took up with her beer. She looked over the glass as she sipped it, reluctant to take her eyes off the woman next to her. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good as new.” Her smile was alive with untold revelations. Her hand fell to Bo’s lap, stroking her thigh before trailing down to squeeze her knee. “Better, in fact.”

“You’ve been through a lot--” Bo started to say.

“We all have,” she said making eye contact with Bo.

“Lauren, you died last night.”

Lauren looked at the bar and swept away a drop of water with her thumb. “But you brought me back,” she said matter-of-factly.

Bo covered Lauren’s hand on her knee. “It scared the hell out of me.”

Lauren felt a shiver run through her and she nodded, looking down at her beer. “Bo, I--”

“I know,” Bo interrupted. “I just want you to be happy. So if that means being doctor to the Fae, I can accept that. But we have to be careful.”

She nodded, turning her hand over in Bo’s. “Life is so different now. We’re together and it’s… amazing but professionally, I feel aimless.”

Realizing she had coddled Lauren, Bo brought the pint to her lips. “Maybe you should start coming with Kenzi and me on investigations. It‘d be good to have a doctor out in the field,” she smirked.

She nodded, wiping the condensation from the side of her glass with a finger. “I don’t want to be a liability.”

“Never,” Bo stroked her arm and Lauren smiled. A bright, fulsome smile that made Bo’s chest tight. The emotion she could stir up in Bo was often overwhelming, so it was no surprise that it felt like Lauren had put a vice grip on her heart as she gazed into her eyes.

“Well hello, love!” Vex’s voice jolted them from the moment. “You beat ol’ Voddy, did ya?”

Lauren took a long drink from her beer and looked over her shoulder at him. “Go away, Vex.”

He hopped up onto the stool beside her and spun around. “But I miss you,” he sniggered. “We had some good times, didn’t we?”

Bo narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t you have someone else to pester?”

“Mmm, no, sorry. I’ve made the rounds already. I’m afraid I’m all yours.” His smile was mischievous. Lauren didn’t even try to disguise the groan that left her lips. “So how was the make-up sex? One for the ages?” Vex giggled.

Bo couldn’t imagine being trapped with Vex in a small room for hours on end as Lauren had been. She couldn’t think of two more diametrically opposed people. She wondered what they talked about but imagined Vex constantly egging Lauren on. It must have been hell.

“Get lost, Vex,” Bo said, sipping the brew.

Vex hopped off the stool and stood between the women. “Doc was telling me about your open relationship and I thought wouldn’t it be fun if we mixed it up,” he said seriously.

Bo drew her arm back and socked him in the arm. “Get bent.”

“Ow! Hoo hoo. Again!” He giggled.

“Is this nancy boy bothering you?” Tamsin asked, her voice smooth and even. “Let me take care of this for you.” Tamsin wrenched Vex’s arm behind his back and led him away and to the back corner of the Dal.

“Two words, Valkyrie,” he shouted at her back from the pool tables as she returned to the bar. “Electric slide.” Lauren looked over her shoulder at Tamsin and then turned back to her beer.

“Hey,” Bo said, observing Lauren’s reaction to Tamsin before looking back at her.

Tamsin’s eyes looked the doctor over before they met Bo’s. “Just thought I’d see how you were doing.”

“Good. We’re good.” Bo smiled, unsure of how to react to the situation.

Tamsin nodded. “Good,” she said awkwardly. “I’ll, uh, leave you to it.” She snapped her fingers and backed away from them.

Bo cocked her head to the side and looked at Lauren. “You really don’t like her, do you?” 

“She’s in love with you,” Lauren said simply.

“And how do you know that?”

Lauren glanced back to the pool tables where Tamsin had returned and back to Bo. “Slapping incident aside, it’s obvious, really. Just look at the way she looks at you.”

Bo looked at her hands on the bar, playing with a coaster. “What would you say if I told you she was a part of you now?”

Lauren took a minute to translate Bo’s message but she understood its meaning after a few moments. “Her?” she asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

Bo nodded. “No Dyson, you said.”

She sighed. “I did say that.”

There was a silence that fell between them then, not really awkward, but not exactly relaxed either. “Maybe we shouldn’t have come out,” Bo said then.

“No, Bo,” Lauren started. “You can’t keep me sequestered in your bedroom for the rest of my days.” Lauren leaned across and kissed Bo. Pulling away, she smiled.

“Says who?” Bo grinned.  
__

Hours and many drinks had passed in the Dal and the drunken revelry had begun. Trick led the chorus in the traditional Irish songbook and Lauren found herself in the washroom, staring into the mirror under the harsh light. It exacerbated all of the flaws in her skin and she couldn’t look away. The bags under her eyes, the creases in her forehead, her crows feet. Everything seemed a bit overwhelming in that moment. She sighed.

“Mortality got you down?” Tamsin said from behind her. Lauren looked away from the mirror. “I wondered why a human with the power to splice Fae and human DNA wouldn’t make herself Fae?”

Lauren met her gaze in the mirror but didn’t turn to face her. “Because that’s not who I am.”

“No, of course not.” Tamsin rolled her eyes. “You’re Bo’s perfect human.”

At that, Lauren turned around. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

“We’re connected now, Doc,” Tamsin pushed, a smirk on her face. “Like it or not, on some basic level, there’s a piece of me inside of you.”

The door creaked as it opened wide and Kenzi marched into the washroom. Upon seeing the scene, she skidded to a stop in front of Tamsin. “Everything okay?” She looked at Lauren.

“Yeah, great.” Lauren smiled half-heartedly and brushed past Tamsin as she left the room. Pushing through the door, Lauren was back in the fray, a massive mingle of Fae. It was late and her celebration didn’t feel much like a celebration anymore. She was drunk and not in the euphoric way she expected to be. Instead, she felt mortal, less than everyone, save Kenzi, in the Dal that evening. But Bo’s face lit up when she saw Lauren approach and Lauren threaded her arms around Bo’s waist, into her waiting embrace. 

“You ready?” Bo asked. Lauren nodded, not quite having the same grasp on her vocabulary as she did at the beginning of the night. “Are you okay?” Lauren smiled unconvincingly and nodded again. She wasn’t fooling anyone but herself and Bo knew it. She held Lauren in front of her, trying to get the answer from her eyes. “Did something happen?”

“No, nothing,” Lauren assured her. “I’m just tired. We’ve had a busy day.”

“You’re sure?” Bo looked at her seriously.

Lauren nodded her head and forced another smile. “Right as rain.” 

Bo gestured at Kenzi who waved back from the other end of the bar before walking toward Bo. “We’re gonna take off, Kenz, see you at home?”

“You know it. Try to keep your naked bits off the couch,” Kenzi winked at them before spinning around and walking away.

“Why is there a chicken on my bar?” Trick groused.

“Excuse me.” Kenzi turned and trotted to the other end of the bar. “Her name is Mrs. Peabody,” Kenzi harrumphed. 

The women slipped into their jackets and walked toward the door saying their goodbyes as they went. Tamsin waved from the pool table and Lauren felt sick again, swallowing hard and looking away. The last ten feet to the door were clogged with Fae and they had to slip between their bodies to the doorway. 

As they stepped into the night, the air was cool and refreshing. Cleansing, even. She was still drunk, but at least she didn’t feel old and worn out anymore. Bo reached for her hand and held it as they walked to the car. It was the small things that amounted to so much for Lauren. The way Bo would hold her hand, or touch her face when she kissed her or the smile that spread across her face when she saw Lauren. She had no doubt in Bo’s feelings for her, but she always found herself worrying about the other people in her orbit. Dyson, and now Tamsin threatened her peace of mind. And as much as she didn’t want to be that woman, her main insecurity--that she was human--was at the root of it all.

Sitting in the bucket seat of the Camaro as Bo broke every speed limit, left her smiling. The simple dharma of Bo always reigned her back in and filled her with calm. As she climbed into bed, head spinning from the day more than the alcohol, Lauren knew things would be all right. She had survived the Morrigan, after all, everything else should be a piece of cake.

Famous last words.  
__

Fin.


End file.
